Escape
by xXSkyexSasukeXx
Summary: Trisha regrets being skilled. In three months, she becomes an ANBU, having to move away from her friends and boyfriend, Naruto. Although, being kidnapped wasn't a part of the plan... Her bond with Sasuke grows stronger as her bond with Naruto fades. OC
1. Capture

Escape

Note: 'Thoughts are in single quotation marks...'

(THIS IS NOT THE SAME TRISHA EVERYONE KNOWS... THIS IS A NEW VERSION, SEPERATE FROM MY OTHER STORIES)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter One: Capture

-xxx-

After an "A" ranked mission that took all of her chakra out, Trisha decided on heading home right after the mission, not collecting the pay. Sakura, Sai, Yamato and Naruto watched in astonishment as Trisha started in the direction of her house.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted running after her. "You don't want the money after having to kill over 100 Hidden Sound ninja?!" Trisha shook her head while turning around.

"I'm tired as heck Naruto..." she said. The bags under her eyes proved it. She looked like a zombie, the walking dead. "I'm going home now."

"You're they only reason we got to go on that mission. ONLY because you're a Jonin... I think you deserve most of the pay for it." Naruto said, now getting on Trisha's nerves. After a second, she cooled down.

'I'm a sucker for his sapphire eyes...' she thought.

"Listen Naruto, I don't care about the money. I got enough to hold me over." Naruto seemed hurt, like he was feeling bad that she doesn't get the money for the mission that they were only allowed to go on if she went with them. "Fine... can you at least get the money for me and bring it to my house later? I have to go to bed." Naruto's deep blue eyes sparkled. She couldn't help but smile. She senced a spike in chakra, ignoring it.

"I'll be there by twelve, okay?" he said with a huge grin on his face. She nodded, giving him a hug. "See ya Trish." he whispered to her.

"See ya blondie." she said with a smirk. He kissed her forehead, Trisha taking a step away, letting go of him. The whole kissing thing didn't set right with her stomach, but she dealt with it because she knows that they both really like each other... And the saying 'I love you' thing didn't really work too much either. It was too awkward for both of them.

As she turned away, she remembered the dreadful thing that was going to happen to her in 3 months. 'The stupid ANBU want me in there... and that means leaving the only boyfriend that I've had in my 17 years. AND all of my friends...' she thought while kicking a rock thru a window... on accident. Trisha gulped and headed in a different direction.

Walking toward north, Trisha senced someone spike their chakra again. Taking a fighting stance, she looked around cautiously, making sure no-one was around. The spike in chakra happened again, and Trisha darted into a back alley that led to a lake.

Even though her chakra was low and she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast, decideing on waiting a while to go home was a bad idea that didn't really bother her. Not to mention not sleeping for two days straight doesn't help it either. Non-stop missions, day in and day out. By now, it was around seven o' clock p.m, and the sky was pitch black. She sighed and walked over to the lake.

Trisha sat on the edge of the lake, violently tossing rocks into the water. Her graduation into an ANBU, being only 3 months away, made her angry as ever. 'Why can't this just be over with already?! I don't want to be a freaking ANBU Black Ops... I'll have to travel too much, being away from everyone...' She stood up, glancing down at the ripple effect the water was making. She picked another rock up, throwing it out into the lake. The rock was out of her sight before it hit the water. She sat back down onto the grass with a thump, crossing her legs.

"...I'm bored now... great... and I'm outta rocks..." she said with a sigh. Leaning over the edge, she stared at her reflection in the water. "I think I'm gonna..." she started, standing up again. She straightened her legs out, then taking her sandels, cloak and headband off.

Her long black-silver hair flew behind her as she dove into the water. Remembering that she didn't take a breath, she came back up for air. Coming up, she noticed a shadow beneath her, paying no heed to it. Trisha felt the need to go back under and see what it was, but just let her mind drift to other thoughts as she back-stroked across the water.

In her mind, Jaws theme'd music was playing as a joke to what was probably just a large school of fish under her. Trisha relaxed her muscles, trying not to think of three months from now. 'This isn't working out too well, is it?' She smirked. Three months from now would be when she would be out of Konoha so much that the only reason to go back there would be to report missions back to the Hokage. 'Dangit, why do I have to be skilled...? Well not now... I'm low on chakra...'

Something had been tugging her down, and she figured that it was the weight of her long hair and clothes, only to realize that something grabbed a hold of her hair in the water, pulling her down before she could get a breath in. She kicked it in slow motion, making it let go. Not having more than a seconds worth of breath left in her, she used the last of her energy flowing thru her weak limbs to swim to the surface.

She swam rapidly to the surface, gasping for breath as the oxygen flowed into her mouth. "W-what the h-hell was that about...?" A shadow was still beneath her, and she scattered to the edge of the lake. "T-this is just some crap out of a scary movie..." she whispered to herself. "It's not real..."

'I sound too much like I did when I was seven... always afraid of every shadow that was around the corner in my house...' Trisha smirked, calming herself down.

She climbed up onto dry land, laying down on the sopping wet grass. She breathed heavily for a moment, then shaking off what had happened. "Nothing, nothing just happened..." she told herself, glancing off in every direction to make sure no-one was around. She stood up, slipping her cold, wet feet into her black ninja sandels.

She then bent down, picking up her Konoha headband, and tieing it around her waist instead of her neck. She shivered putting her cloak back on, but it wasn't soaked so she kept warm by wrapping it around her.

She felt someone spike their chakra, obviously letting her know that they were around. 'Someone's stalking me... great...'

"Come out and maybe I won't hurt you." She shouted, dropping her cloak.

"It took you long enough to stick up for yourself, didn't it?" A sly voice questioned. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw a gray haired figure staring at her with deep, black eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it did, now who are you?" she asked with a hint of confidence in her voice. A step foward from the man showed that he was wearing glasses. "Four Eyes?" Trisha smirked, pushing it a little farther with someone that she didn't know. He could've sprung on her in a moment's notice, and Trisha ignored that fact just like she ignored everything else.

"You're pushing it, you do know that, correct?" he said, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled, then biting her lip in an effort to not be cocky. She really was pushing it, which wasn't good considering she was running on 'empty'. "No matter. If you wish to live, come with me. But if you'd rather die, try and escape."

'Two choices, run and die, or go with him and live. Live, might I add, I'm not so sure about' she thought. Trisha could put up a decent fight when she was low on chakra, but even if she did fight him, she might end up dead. '50 / 50 chance here, I hate it.' The man stood there, then pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. 'I could distract him, but there's still a threat of getting killed...'

"Pondering over what to do, now are we?" he questioned. "How about I make the decision for you. Come with me to Lord Orochimaru, and I'll make absoulte sure he doesn't kill you." Trisha rolled her eyes, then catching the name mentioned.

'Orochimaru...?' she thought. 'Snap, this is means I really am screwed...' she mentally hit herself, still tyring to decide what to do. It was obvious he wasn't going to make an attemp to attack her unless she did so to him, but he seemed so focused on getting her to go to the Sound Village with him... not to mention it probably wasn't safe to go there as a girl anyway. She gulped, knowing what the sad fact was going to be after everything.

"Fine, I'll go." I murmmered. His eyes widened, probably thinking that this wasn't going to be that easy. "On one condition though."

"Always the one condition." No surprise was spotted in his voice. "Well, what is it?"

"I'm not going as myself." she said, firmly planting her feet to the ground. One eye brow was raised on the grey haired man.

"I don't think so. Well, I'm sure someone'll like to have a female apperentice to clean up after them, waiting on them hand-and-foot until the day they die." Trisha's jaw dropped slightly, then she quickly set it back in place.

"If you think I'm going to be waiting on some lazy ninja that doesn't know how to freaking walk straight, you're sadly mistaken." Trisha said firmly, folding her arms across her chest.

"And a smart mouth to boot. Won't they love it...? And you won't be able to do anything about it anyway." he said, pulling shuriken out of his holster.

"Really? I won't?" she said in a smug tone, getting into a fighting stance.

"Yes, you won't." he said, throwing the shuriken at her. She jumped into the air, dodging all but two. One cut her cheek and the other was lodged into her leg. She winced quickly, pulling it out before she got to the ground again.

'Hit number one.' she thought, watching the blood spill out onto her leg, and darkening her black shorts more. The moon gave off enough light for her to see his movements and any damages she was about to take, but not bright enough for her to see where she might be going if she had to make a break for it. She wouldn't of been able to anyway. Her muscles were locking up and she was in no condition to fight. He wouldn't kill her, as far as she knew, but he wanted to take her to Orochimaru, where she would hopefully get SOME form of medical attention. I mean, if she was going to be some idiot's helper monkey, she might as well be in the condition to be that helper monkey!

The man made a hand sign, and before she knew it, the world was getting swirly. 'Genjutsu...' she whispered in thought, almost fainting. Her vision went fuzzy and the surroundings were pitch black. 'She felt light headed, and fell onto her knees, holding her head in her hands.

When she got enough energy to lift her head up, she saw Naruto running toward her. "N-naruto..." she whispered. He kept on running toward her, not getting closer with each step he took. The quick tapping of Naruto's feet against the ground faded, and he reached his hand out for her. Looking down at her body, she saw dozens of slashes and blood on her. "It's just genjutsu... it's just genjutsu..." she kept mumbling to herself. "This isn't real. It's not hurting me. It is just genjustu." Something sliced at her back, which she figured was a kunai.

Trisha let out a small yelp, biting her lip to keep from screaming loudly. Blood trickled down her chin, the taste entering in her mouth. She tried to stand up, feeling a blow to her head that knocked her back to the ground. "Well..t-that was r-real..." she whispered with a smirk. "The damages: a blow to the skull, my lip's bleeding, and my back is cut open. It can't get much worse, can it?" she said, her face pressed against the wall.

"Oh yes... yes it can." the grey haired man called. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt, slamming her into a tree. The genjutsu broke, but Trisha still felt like she was trapped in it. He could have done worse, but it seemed as if he was holding back TOO much from killing her. Orochimaru must really have wanted something from Trisha other than to be some ninja's house wife for the rest of their life. But what? She had no special abilities, except for her strength and her master at fire jutsus... No demon, no special powers, no freaky colored chakra. Than what was it that he wanted?

"Just take me, I give up. I have given up since you got me with the shuriken." She muttered, coughing up a bit of blood as he tightened his grip. He touched the cut on her cheek.

"It's going to be a shame to see that pretty face of yours punched in, won't it?" he asked. She nodded, smirking. She knew that she could've actually put a fight up, but being low on chakra, not eating since breakfast, and not sleeping for two days ment that she was done for if she got into a fight. Trisha was still amazed that she managed to survive on the mission before. "Well, lets see what it looks like..."

"Kabuto, enough." A male's voice called from the forest. "Let the girl down." The grey haired - Kabuto - released her from his grasp, letting her fall to the ground in a slump.

"Hmph. And I was actually having fun." Kabuto said, turning away from Trisha. The man from the forest came out, and Trisha discovered a familiar face from 4 and a half years ago.

'Uchiha Sasuke, you actually stayed alive for all this time...?' Trisha thought. Sasuke had left about a month after Trisha had come to the Leaf Village, so hopefully, he didn't remember her. 'He shouldn't remember me though, we only met face to face once.'

"Heal her." The demand was a snarl escaping him. Trisha quickly flipped her hair in her face with the last bit of strength she had, making sure that if he did recongnize her. She knew Sasuke was a crazy psychopath that all he cared about was getting revenge on his brother, or at least that was how Naruto described him to her. That and repeatedly calling him teme.

Kabuto knelt down next to her, and she glared at him thru her hair. "If you touch me, I'll make sure you'll never be able to see again, four eyes." she spat. He ignored her, making a green healing flame appear around his right hand. She made his hand come to an abrupt halt as she snatched his wrist. "How about I heal on my own, and you don't come within spitting range of me?" Kabuto gently pulled his wrist out of her hold, then touching her cheek again. "I said within spitting range, four eyes." He continued to keep a hold on her cheek. Trisha, enraged that he wouldn't stop, she spit blood at him, like she said. Insulting people that ticked her off was something she loved doing, but to Sasuke, she new better.

The blood made a large spot on his round-framed glasses. He kept his expression calm, but was trying so hard not to snap... which didn't last long.

Quickly, he pulled his hand back like he was going to rap her across the face, and Trisha closed her eyes, waiting for more pain to come. But it never did. She opened her eyes up, seeing Sasuke with a tight grip on Kabuto's wrist, putting no effort into stopping him.

"Kabuto, I said enough. She can't hurt you in her current state." Sasuke spoke. Kabuto stood up, and Sasuke released his grip on him. He gave a glance over to Trisha, and she gulped, looking away. Sasuke tossed her cloak to Kabuto.

-xxx-

Sasuke did nothing more but yank the girl upright, forcing her to stand on those two wobbling twigs that she called legs.

A wind blew, brushing the girl's waist long black hair out of her pale face, revealing two ruby red eyes and a split lip. Her face looked familiar, not ringing a bell in his mind. The girl was from Konoha, and he had blocked out any and all memories from there. She avoided eye contact with him, so Sasuke figured he must have met her before. The thought was in and out of his mind so fast that he didn't bother bringing it up again.

She tried walking, her knees bucking from under her. She leaned a bit on Sasuke as they walked, not on purpose, but it was as if he was just a wall there, supporting her if she fell. Annoyed as he was about it, he let her go about that way. 'Orochimaru must want something from this girl... but she seems to be nothing more than a worthless kunoichi with an attitude...'

Sasuke heard a few faint snoring, seeing that she was dozing off while they were walking. He looked away, keeping his expression emotionless. Kabuto looked back at him, seeing that Trisha was asleep on his shoulder, still walking. All three halted as the grey haired medic walked over to Sasuke.

"Touch me, and I'll make sure you're breathing thru a tube when you wake up." the girl studdered in her sleep. Sasuke sighed.

He arched an eyebrow a bit, seeing that Kabuto slung her over his shoulder as if he was carrying a backpack in school. No regard to her or anything, just tossing her over his shoulder with out a second thought to it. Sasuke shot him a warning glance as he didn't seem to be healing her as they walked.

"Okay, Okay. I'll heal her. Don't give me that look." Kabuto said with an aggresive tone. A green flame appearing around his hand once more.

"Excuse me, Kabuto?" Sasuke questioned in a high and mighty voice.

"I'm healing her, Lord Sasuke." Kabuto replied, looking away from him.

"...hn..." Sasuke mummbled back.

And with that, they headed back to the Sound Village in complete silence.

-xxx-


	2. A Rough Start

Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I kinda wish I did...

Chapter 2: A Rough Start

-xxx-

Trisha mumbled something in her sleep, turning over multiple times. A loud bang from the room behind her made her stir, then going back into her dream. "...darn... the... ugh... four eyes...." she murmmered. She flipped over onto her back, still fast asleep.

The single candle that lit the dark concrete room flickered back and forth a few times as Trisha suddenly shot up from her makeshift bed. "Where am I?!" she shouted, seeing white lights pop up in front of her eyes. She made an attempt to hold her head up, when she noticed the she was in handcuffs. (infront of her). "um...." The lights in front of her eyes faded and she stared at the handcuffs. They were made completely made out of a green medical chakra. "Chakra? Great..." she said while rolling her eyes and tossing her hands down to her lap.

'But why medical chakra...?' She looked around a bit, shrugging any thoughts out of her mind. The room was dark, except for the one candle. Her cloak was folded neatly next to her. Her sandels were sitting on top of her cloak. 'Time to make my way outta here...' Trisha slipped her sandels on with difficulty, but got them on. Her cloak, she slung over her shoulder with more trouble than her sandels. As she went to open the door, it gently creaked open. Trisha froze as she saw Sasuke standing there.

"Come." he demanded, barely opening the rest of the door. Trisha, still frozen, stared at him. He had a calm expression on his face.

"Um-" she started.

"Say nothing, just come." he stated firmly. Trisha gulped and walked out of the door. Sasuke closed it behind her, then walking ahead. Trisha followed close behind him, trying to slow her breathing as they walked thru the dark corridors.

It was too quiet, and Trisha wasn't usually the one to break the silence. This time, there was an acception. She knew they were probably going to Orochimaru, but she just wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to kill her or something. Sasuke turned a corner and that's when she chose to talk.

"...w-where are we going?" Trisha studdered out. Sasuke glanced back at her, intending on not giving an anwser. He keep on walking. "Nimrod, hello? Where are you taking me?" she asked again, tapping his shoulder. Calling him nimrod slipped out, but she didn't doubt that Uchiha would turn around and rap her across the face like Kabuto tried to. To her surprise, he didn't.

"Do not speak to me that way." Sasuke said, calmly. Trisha sighed, both in relief and in annoyence.

"Fine." she said, not looking at him.

"...hn..." He turned another corner and stopped at a room that had two torches in front of it. Trisha gulped and stood there as he opened the door for her. "Go in." he mumbled, aggrivated. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Well well, Hikunara Trisha. You've grown quite a bit, haven't you?" Trisha looked down as Orochimaru spoke to her. She nodded quickly. She resisted the urge to scream, 'I've never met you!' and run out of the was sitting at a long banquet table with Kabuto standing at his side. The table had been laid out with millions of different foods. "Come, sit down." Trisha glanced at Sasuke, who nodded. Orochimaru pointed to a seat that was to the left of him. She bit her lip, slowly walked over, and sat down.

Trisha avoided contact with his eyes, which she did with almost everyone she didn't know. Only knowing that he dragged Sasuke to the Sound Village, promising him more power... Which she's not sure if he gave him that or not. 'Avoid both of them at all costs, then when their not looking... make a break for it.' She told herself to keep thinking that but when she remembered the cuffs, she knew she was screwed.

"So, how have you been these past few years?" Orochimaru said. Yes, Trisha was afraid of him, but... who wouldn't be? Trisha shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes fixed on the chakra-cuffs. "You must be hungry, why don't you eat something?" Kabuto placed a plate of what looked like sushi in front of her. She gulped.

"I don't eat fish..." she said blankly. Sasuke shot her a quick warning glance from across the room.

"Well, then. What would you like?" Orochimaru asked.

"Nothing right now, my Lord." Figuring she might as well call him something, trying not to get her sorry butt killed. After that, he seemed amused that she would call him 'My Lord'.

"You're quite the kiss up now, aren't you?" he said with a sly chuckle. "Well Sasuke, " he started, motioning for him to come closer. "I guess you do have a new apprentice..."

-xxx-

'Apprentice? So that's what he was up to...' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at bit as Trisha's widened. They exchanged glances, then both turning to Orochimaru. Sasuke was now sitting on the opposite side of the angered kunoichi.

"My Lord, don't you think that... you know, I don't have to-" Trisha studdered.

"Of course. Sasuke must train you, and in return, you shall be just like a play-toy for him." Orochimaru said. "Cleaning up after him, doing any work he asks you to, anything he wants you to do that is..."

"I'm seventeen and you expect me to-" Trisha slammed what she could of her fists down on the table while standing up, then being cut off.

"Silence Trisha." Sasuke spoke silently. Trisha immediatly bit her lip to keep form talking, and sat down again.

"That's a what a good toy would do. Listen to Sasuke." Orochimaru said, even more amused than before. "Now if you don't mind, Kabuto...

"Trisha, come with me." Kabuto said. Trisha looked a bit frightened, but still aggrivated at Kabuto. She stood up and walked out of the room with him. Kabuto slammed the door behind them.

"Sasuke, the girl is under your control; you can take the chakra-cuffs off her as you please. You must train her though. She's going to be under your own training session tomorrow." Orochimaru said. A muffled, 'IDIOT!' came from outside, along with a thump that caused Orochimaru to chuckle once more. "Fiesty isn't she? You're going to have your hands full with this one." Sasuke stood up, heading for the door. "One more thing Sasuke." Sasuke paused, looking back at him.

"Yes?" he said.

"Don't put her under too much pressure or work her over too hard. We still need her." Orochimaru spoke.

'Yeah, but need her for what? She's still worthless.' Sasuke thought with a sigh.

"Hn." Sasuke opened the door slightly before hearing a slap.

-xxx-

"IDIOT! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Trisha shouted, being slammed against the wall.

"Hold still before I cuff your ankles too!" Kabuto yelled, trying to restrain her hands so he could tighten the lock on them.

"How about you hold still so I can beat the heck outta you?!" Trisha said while kicking him.

"That's it!" Kabuto shouted, about to smack her again. Trisha squinted her eyes as he rapped her across the face, leaving a red handprint and another split lip. Trisha's whole face turned a burnt red like she was about to cry. Then, Trisha kicked Kabuto right in the groin. He dropped to the ground, and his glasses fell off of his face, shattering on the concrete. Trisha chose this time to make a break for it and started running. Sasuke sighed and ran after her after he slammed the door shut.

She ran into three guards, making them all drop their drinks. Trisha slid across the floor, frantically trying to keep her balance as she slid. Sasuke appeared a few meters ahead of Trisha, which wasn't the best idea. Sasuke stood his ground, hoping to stop her.

"Woah, Woah, Woah!!!" Trisha shouted, slamming straight into Sasuke's chest, knocking him off his balance. They both flew to the ground, Sasuke trying to restrain Trisha from getting up and running away. "Let go of me!" Trisha shouted. Sasuke held her cuffed wrists down with his hands and her legs with his knees, literally on top of her. He practically broke her legs to keeps her from flailing around. "Get off of me!" Trisha yelled again, this time shifting her body so she could bite his wrist. Sasuke noticed something strange about her when she bit him.

She had long, sharp fangs. Sasuke didn't take time to question it, only realizing that she pierced his skin with her teeth, making his wrist bloody.

He made a swift move off of her, picking her up and throwing her against the wall. The hard concrete cut her face up a bit, but it wasn't intentional that she got hurt. "Knock it off. You're probably not getting out of here for awhile, so I wouldn't risk trying it when you're still in those cuffs and you're chakra is drained." Sasuke whipered, struggling with her still.

"I get it! Just let go of me!" Trisha shouted trying to loosen her wrists from Sasuke's grasp. "Dang, I don't even want to be here!" Sasuke let go of her and drew back, making sure that she couldn't kicked him the way she kicked Kabuto.

"Stop trying Trisha." he spun her around and slammed her shoulders against the wall. Sasuke scanned her face quickly, and the look was bloodthirsty. Almost like she would've murdered him right there if it wasn't for the cuffs. Her face looked very familiar, but Sasuke couldn't place where he met her from.

"What the heck are you staring at?" Trisha asked, her hair falling in her face. Sasuke mentally shook it off, then turning away from Trisha.

"Come with me. We're going back to my room." he said coldly.

"Why do you choose now to tell me we're going?" Trisha mumbled under her breath, following behind him with a pout on her face.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked, rapidly turning around.

"Something." Trisha said, rolling her eyes and walking around him. "You need a hearing-aid Uchiha." she called back to him.

'Idiot. Stop saying things like that! You're going to get yourself killed!' Trisha's good half of her brain shouted.

'Who cares?! Uchiha won't do anything to hurt her! Especailly under Orochimaru's order. Besides, he's too soft!' Her bad half shouted in her head.

'Will you two shut up?! You're just aggrivating me now! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MAKING FUN OF HIM ANYWAY! I'm his prisoner!!!" Trisha shouted in her head. 'You two are just the angel and devil on my shoulder telling me whats right from wrong!'

'SEE! She said 'I don't care!' She sides with me!' Her bad half mentally stuck her tounge out at the other.

"Ugh!" Trisha shouted out loud. Within a second Sasuke flew past her, then side-stepping infront of her. He ignored her comment from before and kept on leading her down the corridor. He turned another corner, and Trisha followed behind him. This time he opened a door that had one torch lit above the door. He stared at Trisha until she when into the room, then closing it after they both walked in.

As Trisha staggered into the room, and the first thing she saw was a whole bunch of sharp weapons. Her eyes widened and she went to turn around when she slammed into Sasuke again. This time he kept his balance. 'I don't want to be in here when he gets mad...' she thought while walking over to one of the two empty beds. The room was dark and made of concrete, like the rest of the place was. One window with dark grey curtains showed no sign of light coming thru them, and she figured that it must be pretty late. 'I must have slept for like three days straight or something, I swear it...' His room was fairly large, but that was probably only because it was empty.

Sasuke's bed was a king sized... and it loooked a lot more comfortable than what she was sleeping on. Trisha's bed was a lot smaller, and was like one of the foldable metal ones that had the annoyingly hard springs that made you feel like you were sleeping on a ton of scrap metal. 'I guess it'll work for now.' she sighed and sat down on it.

"I take it this is where I sleep." Trisha stated blandly. Sasuke nodded slowly and walked over to her. "Hm?"

Sasuke made a quick hand sign, placing a hand over Trisha's chakra-cuffs. The cuffs dissolved into her skin and disappeared, leaving green streaks around each of her wrists.

"Invisible, they block out any chakra throughout the body, and leave a green mark around your wrists." Trisha said staring at her hands. "Orochimaru has out done himself. I'm a threat, without actually being a threat!" She streched her arms out, hearing a cracking sound in her right elbow. Then she cracked some of her fingers and stretched herself out on the bed. "You know, it does hurt around my wrists still... like they're... IN MY SKIN!"

"That's not my problem to deal with." Sasuke firmly stated, walking into the bathroom. The sound of water running made Trisha sigh.

"Maybe they're washable..." Trisha wondered out loud. "Doubt it... if they were, it would be a miracle..." She laughed a bit, remembering how uncomfortable the bed was. "Well, I don't think Sasuke'll mind TOO much if I take his bed...kukuku..." She chuckled, gathering her things and strafed over to Sasuke's bed.

-xxx-

Sasuke walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself off quickly before putting his night ware on. He brushed his teeth. As he turned the door knob he didn't swing it open like he normally did, TRYING to show some curtiousy toward Trisha, even though she's showed none for him. He shut the door quietly behind him, only to realize what she'd done when he went in the shower.

Trisha was asleep in his bed. Curtiousy time was over.

"Trisha, get up." Sasuke said. She mumbled and rolled over, facing away from him. "Wake up NOW." He still wasn't yelling.

"What-ever... take... that scrap metal." she mummered, half asleep. Instead of listening to her, he flipped her off of the covers, making her hit the floor. He picked her up, and brought her over to her bed without an issuse. She was still asleep, which was to Sasuke's advantage. He walked back over to his bed.

"Heavy sleeper... That's going to be a problem." Sasuke said. He turned the lights out and finally crawling under the sheets, falling into sleep faster than Trisha fell on the floor.

-xxx-

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Trisha shouted, slamming her fist into the wall. Sasuke shot up, immeditatly drawing his sword. Trisha shot up as well, waking herself up out of a deep sleep. Sasuke placed his sword back down and he stood up, walking over to the window throwing the curtains open. He went over to Trisha, making a handsign. She threw her hands up in the air together. Sasuke placed a hand over her wrists again. The cuffs appeared once more.

Sasuke went to the door, opening it and looking back at Trisha. She slid off of the bed, being startled by a growling noise. Her stomach.

"Heh, um yeah. Tell me you're bringing me somewhere to eat." She scratched the back of her head as she spoke. Sasuke nodded once, going thru the door. Trisha strolled out behind him. He closed the door and walked infront of her like he normally did.

'Give him a compliment! He hasn't back talked you that much...' Her good half shouted.

'Don't listen to her! She doesn't know what she's talking about!' Her bad half spat at her.

'I'm still not listening to either of you! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' Trisha mentally bellowed.

'But we are your head!' Both sides whined. Trisha rolled her eyes, then started focusing on walking again.

"So... um... Sorry about the uh... falling asleep on your bed thing... I must've sleep walked over there or something." Trisha lied.

'AH HA! SO SHE DOES SOMETHING NICE! SHE SIDES WITH ME NOW!' Her good half shouted. 'IN YOUR FACE!'

'You know, for someone who's supposed to be setting a good example, you're not doing a very god job of it...' Her bad half replied.

"You were asleep when that happened." Sasuke stated. Trisha's eyes widened, realizing she was going to have to tell the truth now.

"Yeah... about that..." She started. "I was kinda awake after you threw me off of the bed..." She smiled when he looked back at her. "Then you put me back on mine... that's all I remember..." She ended it with a nervous chuckle that didn't help the situation. Sasuke didn't respond. Walking around another corner, Trisha realized that they were going back to Orochimaru's dining room. He opened the door and let Trisha walk in. "Um... so... what do I do here?" Trisha cracked a smile as she spoke, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Eat... It's a dining room." Sasuke said blankly.

"Yeah... I know that... where?" Trisha asked, turning around and facing him. He turned her around, and made her face the direction of the table she sat at before. "Am I eating with... Lord Orochimaru?" She rolled her eyes as she spoke his name.

"You don't have to call him that, and yes you are." Sasuke said, strafing off toward the table. Trisha followed him, pouting a bit.

"Are you eating with us?" Trisha asked. He pulled a chair out for her to sit on. She sat on it and he pushed her back in toward the table. He took a minute before anwsering. Trisha looked back at him then spoke.

"Yes." He finally replied.

-xxx-

"That's cool." she whispered, looking down. She tried to move her wrists around a bit, then yelping. "OW!" Sasuke glanced over at her as she shot up from her seat. Her hands were beat red now.

'They set off a shock when you move in them?' Sasuke questioned in thought, keeping a straight face.

"God..." Trisha said, staring at her hands. Without thinking, Sasuke stood up and made a handsign. He placed a hand over her chakra-cuffs, making them dissolve into her wrists again. He sat back down, not turning to look at her. "You could of told me not to move my wrists in these things!" she shouted. Sasuke simply ignored her, due to the fact that he knows about as much as she does about the chakra-cuffs.

"Sit down." he ordered, sensing Orochimaru's chakra signature coming down the hall, without Kabuto. Trisha sat down like he said, putting her hands underneth the table cloth. The door opened no less then five seconds after she sat down.

"Well Trisha. How did you sleep last night?" Orochimaru asked, sitting down across from her and Sasuke. Trisha shrugged and looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. When Sasuke caught her glance her eyes flew over to Orochimaru. "I assume you're not much of the talkitive type, so why don't we eat?" Fruit baskets were layed out all over the table with glasses of milk and OJ. Trisha eyed the basket of banana's and took one without a second thought, then snagging a glass of orange juice. She drank about half of the OJ then setting it down so she could peel the banana. Sasuke just grabbed an apple and ate it slowly.

Orochimaru chuckled at her being so quick when offered fruit. 'This is going to be a long breakfast...' Sasuke thought. mentally rolling his eyes. Trisha picked up the glass of OJ and stared to drink it again.

"So Trisha, how do you feel about training under Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked. She spit her drink all over the table. Orochimaru chuckled a bit. Trisha took her napkin and wiped her mouth off, then clearing her throught quickly, taking a dramatic pause.

"You were serious about that?!" She shouted, standing up from her seat. She slammed her fists into the metal table, hearing a crack. She cracked the table with her cuffs still in her skin. "I am NOT, training under this lunatic." Lunatic, was quite frankly mild compared to other names that Sasuke's been called, but no one remembers because they're all dead. Orochimaru shot Sasuke a warning glance. Sasuke turned his head to Trisha.

"Trisha," Sasuke started.

"Yeah, I know, 'watch it'. I'm just your little play-toy..." she trailed off. "...and people wonder why you're alone." she mumbled. Sasuke was partially offended by that comment, but not letting it bother him too much. "I'm just a play-toy, what, is that all I've ever been?" she mummered to herself.

"Now you are a play-toy," Orochimaru said with a smirk. "Are you full?" Trisha rolled her eyes.

"Maybe... what's it to you?" Trisha spat. At that instant, Sasuke flew up from his seat. Orochimaru stood up, slowly walking over to Trisha, who quietly rose from her own chair. Trisha backed up as Orochimaru slowly approched her.

'Dang it. She shouldn't have said that.' Sasuke thought, glancing at Trisha as she passed him. Without another thought, Sasuke jumped infront of her, intending on sheilding her from what-ever Orochimaru lashed out.

"Well, Sasuke. Are you starting to grow fond of your play-toy?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke glared at him, pulling his sword out. Trisha's hand grasped Sasuke's shoulder, clutching onto him slightly.

'She's ice cold...' Sasuke thought, shivering a bit. 'Hn...'

"Do you think I'd really kill her for back talking...?" Trisha edged her way behind Sasuke a bit more, gulping. Orochimaru let out a faint chuckle.

"Trisha, say you'll never do it again." Sasuke whispered to her, keeping his eyes fixed on Orochimaru. Trisha clutched his shoulder a bit more, then sighing.

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru. I'll never do it again." Sasuke heard her clench her teeth together after she finished speaking. Orochimaru laughed once more. "I promise."

"I sense much rebelion in you, Trisha." Orochimaru started. "Well, now that that's over with, why don't you show Sasuke what the Hikunara clan can do?" Trisha dropped her vice grip from Sasuke's shoulder and headed toward the door, with Sasuke following behind her. Not a second thought went thru either of their minds, except to get away from the crazy Snake that they called their 'Lord'.

-xxx-

Trisha squinted her eyes as she walked outside. The bright light and fresh, open air felt better than being inside in a cramped up concrete dungeon for hours on end. There was a wide open area that was surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees and a mulititude of flowers. Grey, stone benches were laid around a fountain with the soft trickling of water being heard. The grass was a bright shade of green. Trisha smiled ran out into the open court-yard and laid down onto the grass, basking in the light. "Sweet, fresh air... I love it... how many times a day can we come out here?" Trisha asked with a smile.

' 'We'... she said 'we'...' Sasuke thought with confusion.

"Once, normally." Sasuke replied. "Otherwise, you can only come out here if acompanied by me or Orochimaru."

"Well, might as well make the best of the time we have out here, huh?" Trisha said. Sasuke walked over to Trisha, sticking his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand after hesitating, then standing up. "Okay, well. You want me to show you what I can do, with my restrictions, that is." She said staring at her wrists. Sasuke nodded once. "All right, what do you want me to show you?" she asked.

"Anything, but first, what's your main element?" Sasuke said calmly, and professionally.

"Water, but I usually only use hand-to-hand combat, Taijutsu..." Trisha responded, stretching her arms and legs. She quickly did a backfilp, landing on one of the trees. As she jumped out of it, her legs was caught of one of the branches, making her knock some flowers off of the tree, covering her in them. She landed on her hands, flipping back onto her feet in the blink of an eye. Trisha's hair was covered in so many of the Cherry Blossoms she looked like she almost had pink hair, reminding Sasuke of someone from the Leaf Village.

'Sakura...' Sasuke thought, looking down. His head jolted up as Trisha shook her the flowers out of her hair and brushed herself off.

"Okay, can you be my training dummy? I'm used to training with a friend of mine." Trisha bit her lip after she talked, getting into a fighting stance. Sasuke stood up and walked over to her, standing a few meters away.

"Who did you train with?" Sasuke asked, getting into a fighting stance as well.

"Um... a friend." She replied, craking her knuckles. Sasuke gave her the, tell-me, look and she sighed. "Uzumaki Naruto, if you must know." Sasuke's eyes widened, then narrowing slightly. "He's my... boyfriend." She choked out afterward.

'Boyfriend? Naruto?' Sasuke thought. 'That's not adding up... She's Naruto's... girlfriend?' Sasuke thought for a minute, trying to remember her more than ever.

-Flash back- -(Four Years ago)-

"See teme! I can actually get a girlfriend! You just let the girls chase you!" Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared at the pale, black haired girl. She smiled at him slightly. She was tall and slender, had the deepest ruby red eyes you could imagine, and had medium length black hair. She was wearing a dark pink sleeveless top with a white stripe down the middle of it. Her shorts were black and knee length, with her black shuriken holster strapped to her left leg instead of her right. She was left handed. She had banages wrapped around her left leg, and was wearing black sandels. Her headband was tightly wrapped around the top of her head like Sakura wore hers.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke." She said, sticking her hand out. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he glared at Naruto. Sasuke shook her hand and tried to smirk.

"You too." he said. "What did you say your name was?"

"Hikunara Trisha." she replied with a smile. As Sasuke tried to ask her something else, Naruto cut him off.

"Say Trisha, why don't we go to Ichiraku ramen now? I'm sure you're hungry after traveling here from the Snow Village." Trisha nodded and smiled at Sasuke again, before being dragged off by Naruto.

"Bye Sasuke!!!" she shouted waving at him with a large grin.

-Flash back over-

'I knew I met her before... great.' Sasuke thought. 'She seemed so... happy four years ago... what happened? She back talks someone she knows could kill her, she screams and puts up a fight, she insults people... ' Sasuke kept going on and on, until he realized that it wasn't much of a big deal. 'We were never friends, I met her but one time, then I left to come to the Sound... okay. What-ever.'

"Sasuke? Hello? You're spacing out here..." Trisha said, waving her pale hand infront of his face.

"Right." Sasuke said, shaking it off mentally. "Okay, let's begin." Trisha relaxed and bowed her head to him. Sasuke did the same. Trisha quickly got a visual on Sasuke, strafing to the side a bit. Before he knew it, she disappeared.

Trisha reappeared behind him, throwing a barrage of kicks and punches that he blocked. She flew behind him, thowing a punch to his head, which caused Sasuke to move out of the way. She threw another kick to his stomach, the kick barely even phasing him. Sasuke drew back quickly, attempting to punch her in ther head. She ducked out of the way and kicked his leg, knocking him off of his balance for a second, then he backflipped away from her.

"You're no fun!!! Naruto let's me beat him up." Trisha whined. Sasuke smirked and drew his sword. Trisha's eyes widened. "Woah, that's not fair." She said pointing at the sword. Sasuke rested it on his shoulder.

"Well then, why don't you level the playing field?" Sasuke said, smirking once more. Trisha closed her eyes, seeming to be focusing. She took a deep breath, running around Sasuke repeatedly. He put his sword into a defensive position, turning on his sharingan. He read her movements, seeing she was going to attack from his left side. As she turned quickly, Sasuke jumped out of the way, leaving her dumbfounded as to where he went. Trisha turned her head, seeing Sasuke in mid-air, chosing this time to attack.

She leapt up into the air, their eyes meeting for a second before Trisha did a roundhouse kick, nailing him in the side. Sasuke disappeared, making Trisha realize that it was a clone. She landed on the ground, swiftly running and avioding the shuriken that Sasuke tossed at her. An amature weapon, yes, but her chakra was useless, and Sasuke couldn't throw his sword, seeing as she was trying to get it away from him.

Sasuke held his sword tight, and braced himself as Trisha started circling him again. She flew at his from different directions. A punch to the head, kick to the groin, a swipe or two at the sword, you name it, she tried it. The only one that actually did any damage was a hit to his face that scratched him up a bit. After that, Sasuke showed no mercy.

Every hit that Trisha threw at him, he blocked. Trisha jumped into the air, planning on a final hit. She did an axe kick, aiming her foot straight for Sasuke's head. He, of course, moved out of the way, letting her fall to the ground. She landed flat on her feet, panting heavily.

"Do you want to rest?" Sasuke questioned calmly.

"Hell no!" she shouted. As she spoke next, Sasuke swore he heard Naruto talking with her. "I'm just getting warmed up!" She grinned just like Naruto had, except showing a glimpse of her shining, white fang.

She took another deep breath. She shouted and ran straight for Sasuke. He braced his feet against the ground, unable to move. More like, not wanting to move. He held his sword in one hand, intending on stopping Trisha with the other.

The training session was over.

She slammed straight into his chest, knocking the sword out of his hand and sending it flying into a nearby tree, almost cutting her head off as it flew by.

Trisha breathed heavily, dropping to her knees, then onto her back, laughing. Sasuke smirked at Trisha and calmly walked over to the tree and pulled his sword out of it. He sheathed his kusanagi, walking over to help Trisha up again.

"Oh god... I think that was the hardest training session I've ever been in..." Trisha stated, breathing heavily still. Sasuke deactivated his sharingan. "So how'd I do?" She asked.

"Well, for one without the use of chakra..." Sasuke started. "You did very well."

-xxx-

Trisha's body ached. Her arms and legs were sore, but she still managed to burst out laughing.

A thin layer of sweat covered her face. She stared up, looking at Sasuke's face. His face was smooth, had one tiny drop of sweat, and was cracking a smirk.

"You're smiling. Why? What's so interesting?" Trisha questioned, putting a hand on her hip. That wasn't normal for the tom-boy that she was.

"The fact that you got the sword away from me, it's amazing. The last one that was chosen to study under me... died." Trisha's eyes widened and she gulped. She backed up from him a bit, seeing as she was a few centimeters too close after he made that comment. "I'm not saying I killed them." Trisha sighed, then stared at the green strips around her wrists.

"Okay, well... is training over for today? I'm beat." Trisha said, putting her hands behind her head.

"That's to be expected." Sasuke stated. "Your chakra is almost completely depleted with the cuffs on." Trisha nodded. "All right, let's head back inside for now."

-xxx-

Sasuke led Trisha thru the corridors until they reached his room. Trisha treaded over to her bed, laying on it and closing her eyes.

"I never thought I'd actually be happy not training." She sighed. She took a deep breath, choking afterwards. Sasuke glanced over at her, eyes narrowed. "Um, can I take a shower...?" she asked, a bright red shade flashing across her cheeks. Sasuke nodded once. "...clothes...?"

Sasuke disappeared for an instant, leaving Trisha dumbfounded. He reappeared a few moments later, holding a pile of clothes, neatly folded, with some other items on top of them. Trisha quickly stood up, grabbing them out of his hands. She gave him a quick smile, then walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Sasuke blinked a few times, before walking silently out of the room, leaving the door unlocked.

-xxx-

Trisha slammed the door to the bathroom, throwing the clothes down on the counter. She inspected what she would be wearing. A small, dark blue t-shirt with black netting for long sleeves, midnight black, knee length shorts, a white bra, and under-wear. 'Okay... I guess that'll work.' She thought, after thinking about some of the looks she'd get when she was walking around with Sasuke and she's dressed like that. She shook her head, pushing it to the back of her mind. 'I can't worry about my appearence right now...' Other items in the pile of clothes. Deoderent, some kind of perfume, a towel, and a hair brush. 'Decent... I'm just wondering how Sasuke got ahold of this stuff...' She questioned.

She stripped herself down. She stepped into the shower, turning the water on boiling hot. She winced as the water hit the wound on her back that Kabuto made. The cut on her cheek had healed, leaving a light pink scar on her pale face.

She did the usual when-ever she was in the shower. She stepped down onto the tile floor, almost slipping. Trisha grabbed the towel from the pile of clothes and dried herself off. She hung the towel up on the rack and went for her bra and under-wear. After she put that on she reached for her shirt and deoderent. Something black and silver fell out of the pile of clothes against the floor.

As it hit the floor, she saw that it was her Leaf Village headband, with a slash thru it. She quickly put the rest of her clothes on, then going straight for her headband. She picked it up, then staring at it, rubbing her thumb thru the indent in it.

"Why did they put a scratch mark thru it?" Trisha asked herself calmly. A light knock came from the bathroom door, and she jolted her head in the direction of the noise.

"Hello? Trisha?" A familiar voice asked. Kabuto.

"Yeah?" She called, throwing her headband around her neck. She quickly brushed her hair out and smelled the perfume. "Ugh... ew..." She almost puked and threw it into the garbage can. It smelled strong, and the scent in it... it smelled like a wet dog that got some form of fruit juice poured on it. Not good.

"Are you finished?" He asked. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror, seeing that the shirt cuts off about 2 inches above her navel. She thought of the looks she'd get again, gulping to try and push it to the back of her mind. She put all of her things under the sink, then grabbed her clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket. She put her shoes on as well. Trisha opened the door then, to see Four Eyes staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm done. What do you want?" She said, slamming the door behind her. She walked around him and then over to her bed, sitting on it.

"Well. I just wanted to say..." he paused for a moment, walking over to her and sitting down on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry." Trisha stared at him blankly.

"No really, want do you want?" She asked with no expression. Kabuto sighed. "I know you're not sorry." Kabuto put his hand on her cheek again. Trisha froze.

"Yes I am. Even for when I slapped your beautiful face..." He said with a seductive tone.

'Cheap... and ew. I can't move...' Trisha shouted in thought. 'UGH!' Kabuto leaned in closer to her. Trisha wasn't blushing at all; she was biting her lip to keep from screaming a certain word that would've made anyone come running to her aid, but she could handle this herself if she could move. The door opened slightly, then all the way. Kabuto was about three centimeters away from her face before another voice caught her attention. Sasuke.

Trisha's head snapped straight, then she shoved Kabuto's hand away, punching him in the gut. She slammed him against the wall, punching him in the face twice before he grabbed ahold of her hair and flung her into the wall closest to all of Sasuke's weapons.

Kabuto kept his grip on her hair, and Trisha reached for Sasuke's weapons, grabbing a kunai. She first tried to stab Kabuto but from the position he had her pinned in made it impossible for her to. Only one other choice. She went for her hair with the kunai.

Something latched onto her wrist, then Kabuto's grip on her hair was gone. She turned around to see what had happened.

Kabuto was thrown against the door, scrambling to get up. Sasuke had a tight grip on Trisha wrist, preventing her from cutting her hair.

-xxx-

"You are not cutting your hair off." Sasuke stated. The immeditaly reminded him of when he, Sakura and Naruto were in the Forest of Death and Sakura had cut her hair off trying to save him. Trisha dropped the kunai, and Sasuke loosened his grip from her wrist. He took a step away from her, turning to watch Kabuto run out of the room. Trisha turned around to face Sasuke and leaned against the wall. "Now, what happened?"

"What do you think? You saw him when you walked in." Trisha folded her arms across her chest.

'Right, he tried to kiss her. Of course she's mad now.' Sasuke thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, staring at her. Trisha's eyes narrowed a bit, then she anwsered.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied, walked around him, their shoulders' brushing. "Even though he tried to seduce me, I'm just peachy." She rolled her eyes, then flopping down onto the bed. "Wait until I get back to the Leaf and tell Naruto about this." She muttered, closing her eyes tight. She put her arms behind her head and sighed. "Too bad I'm never going back." she whispered, but it was loud enough for Sasuke to hear it.

"I'll be back in a bit. Stay here." Sasuke said, grabbing a key and walking over to the door. Trisha opened one eye, then closed it as she heard the click after Sasuke had locked the door.

Sasuke turned left down the corridor toward Kabuto's room. Sasuke knocked on his door. Kabuto slowly opened it and poked his head out.

"Yes, Lord Sasuke?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke had no expression on his face. He motioned for Kabuto to step outside of his room.

"Can you explain to me what just happened?" Sasuke questioned. Kabuto gulped.

"Nothing at all." Kabuto replied, trying to blow it off.

"If nothing happened, then why did she say you tried to seduce her?" Sasuke asked, calmly.

"She wanted me to kiss her." Kabuto said. "She said she was in love with me." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, then he reached for his sword, resting his hand on the handle of it.

"Is that really what happened?" Sasuke asked, unsheathing his sword a bit, trying to sound convincing. Kabuto shook his head yes.

"That is, EXACTLY what happened, my Lord." Kabuto said. Sasuke sheathed his sword, and nodded. He didn't know who to believe in the situation. Kabuto generally lied, so what he was saying now was more or less a lie. He didn't know Trisha, so she might have been lying about him trying to seduce her. She has a boyfriend, so the thought of her cheating on him... Sasuke just couldn't picture her doing that. Not to mention if she's stayed with Naruto for four years, you wouldn't think that they would be ready to break-up yet.

Sasuke pushed everything to the back of his mind for now, and walked back toward his room.

'Something isn't right about her...' Sasuke questioned in thought. 'She seems to act as if she's invincible...' Sasuke strafed down the hallway to his room, unlocking the door. He opened the door quitely, to see Trisha asleep, in the same position she was in when he left. Sasuke sighed, and noticed it was still about 3:00 p.m. and she was already asleep.

He closed the door quietly, locking it once more, and heading off in the hallway toward Orochimaru's room to tell him how Trisha had fared on her first of four different Evaluations.

-xxx- 


	3. Strike number one!

Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Strike number one!

-xxx-

"I'm serious, Trisha isn't ANYWHERE in Konoha!" Naruto frantically told Tsunade. She nodded.

"Alright, it's been a week, and you still can't find her. Have you even thought of what might have happened to her?" Tsunade asked.

"Maybe she was captured." Sakura suggested.

"By who though?!" Naruto shouted. His girlfriend was missing; it explains his anger.

"Possibly Orochimaru." Sai said. Yamato nodded. "There have been reports of seeing a mysterious person outside of Konoha late at night."

"That would explain the extra secruity outside of the Village, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Tsunade said. "Sai, what time of night has this mysterious person been spotted?"

"Between six o'clock and nine o'clock at night, Lady Tsunade. And there has been no more reports of the person since Trisha disappeared." Sai replied.

"Naruto, what time did Trisha head home that one night?" Tsunade asked him.

"Around seven." Naruto said, his fists balled. "DANG IT!" He slammed his right fist into the wall, going thru it. "That's it. I'm going to look for her." Naruto turned for the door, being stopped by Sakura, who grabbed ahold of his jacket, causing him to be walking in place. "LET GO!"

"Naruto, you know you won't be able to take down Orochimaru, even if he does have Trisha." Sakura stated.

"She's right Naruto. The best we can do for now is hope that she escapes, if he does have her, that is." Tsunade said.

"MY girlfriend, might be with a psychopathic snake-man that could kill her, and NONE of you care!" Naruto shouted. "It's not like any of you had something more with her! You don't know what it's like to be with out her!"

Everyone was silent.

-xxx-

Trisha stretched her body out on the bed, sighing. She heard her stomach grumble. Sasuke wasn't in the room at the moment, and she was starving. She got up and walked over to the door, pulling on the handle multiple times. She put her foot on the door and tried to rip the handle off when the lock on the door clicked, and Trisha shot backwards so fast that the door slammed shut on the person that was trying to open it. "Sorry!" she yelled, flying back over to the door.

The person who was trying to open the door was Sasuke, of course. Trisha laughed nervously, putting her left hand behind her head. Sasuke kept his expression calm.

"You're hungry." Sasuke said. It wasn't a question. Trisha shook her head yes anyway. "Follow me." This time he didn't bother to cuff her.

They walked down the multiple corridors in this cement prison, into the dining hall. Sasuke opened the door, only putting his head thru. He looked around quickly, then opening the door all of the way. She walked in and he followed, closing the door silently behind them.

"Um..." Trisha started. Sasuke pointed to the table which was covered in food still. "Okay..." She sighed and grabbed a few pieces of fruit. Two banana's, an apple, and some grapes she thought would satisfiy her hunger for now. She never really ate a lot, which showed on her slim, curvy figure. Training also helped. She scarfed her food down quickly, and watched Sasuke for a moment.

Sasuke headed for the door, with Trisha now trailing behind him. 'When will I ever get back to the Leaf?' She thought, seeing images of Naruto and all of her friends in Konoha. 'At least on the bright side, I won't have to be a Jonin now!' Trying to throw herself into an amusment NEVER worked, especially this time.

Trisha, lost in thought, slammed into Sasuke's back. She resisted the urge to shout out in pain.

"Why the heck did you stop?!" She bellowed.

"Be quiet." Sasuke ordered calmly. She rolled her eyes and growled, doing as she was told like a little puppy. The faint tapping of foot steps was becoming more noticable. Coming from down the hall, was of course the last person Trisha wanted to see. Kabuto. Trisha moaned quietly and watched him strafe down the hall, eye-balling her.

"Lord Sasuke." Kabuto called.

"Hm?" Sasuke had kept a straight face, but was alert, in case Kabuto had tried to do something he knows he would have regretted.

"May I borrow Trisha for a minute or two?" He asked. Trisha's eyes widened and she gulped.

"For what?" Sasuke questioned.

"I need someone to fix my room up." Kabuto replied with a smile.

'LIAR!' Trisha shouted in thought.

"Why can't you do that your-" Trisha started. Sasuke put a hand up, silencing her. "Ugh..."

"You may." Sasuke finally said, after about a minute of silence.

'Say WHAT?!' Her bad half shouted in her head. The good half was speechless, and the real Trisha was probably about to scream.

'Wait, think this thru, Trisha! Sasuke is probably seeing if you we're lying about Kabuto trying to kiss you!' Her good half suggested. Trisha was still speechless. Mentally, both halves of her smacked her across the face. 'GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!'

"Thank-you, Lord Sasuke." Kabuto said.

"Yeah, THANK-YOU, Lord Sasuke." Trisha gritted her teeth and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at her, it looked like the corner of his mouth slanted upward. She couldn't tell if she was seeing things or not. He turned his attention back to Kabuto.

'What the heck is he planning? BOTH of them...?' She thought.

Trisha took a step foward, and glanced back at Sasuke, who nodded. She sighed and walked next to Kabuto.

They headed in the direction of Kabuto's room, Trisha assumed. He opened the door and ushered her in. Trisha rolled her eyes and stepped into his room, which was not-so-surprisingly, clean. Kabuto shut the door and locked it. Trisha gulped.

'I'm ready, try something Kabuto...' she thought, standing her ground.

'YEAH! YOU GET 'EM GIRL!' Her good half shouted. Trisha jaw dropped mentally. Her bad half shook her head.

'You see, this is the reason she side's with me more...' Her bad half sighed. Trisha looked at her bad half.

'Yeah, I like you better.' She said with a mental smile, looking at her bad half.

"Alright, spill it Kabuto, what do you want?" Trisha said, crossing her arms.

"You, of course." Kabuto replied, with that same seductive tone her used last time on her.

"Try ANYTHING, and I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs for Sasuke to come." she retorted.

"Oh what, so he'll think that you were lying to him more than you already were?" He countered, taking a few steps toward her.

"I wasn't lying." Trisha said, backing up some. "You are the one who was." Kabuto crept closer to her. "I swear I'll scream Kabuto, just try it." Trisha back up so far that she hit the wall.

"I will..." He said. He pushed her into the wall. Trisha gulped. She slammed him in the gut, Kabuto feeling no effect from it. Trisha tried to duck out of the way, but he kept a grip on her.

'HIT HIM!!!' Both halves shouted in her head. Kabuto was about five centimeters away from her face. Trisha quickly scanned the room, pursing her lips.

"Back... OFF!" Trisha kicked him right in the worst place to get hit for a guy. Kabuto fell to the floor. As Trisha tried to run away, with what strength Kabuto had, he latched onto her right ankle, preventing her from moving. "Urgh... LET GO!" Kabuto pulled her to the floor with him. He made a hand sign. "Oh no your-" Kabuto's hand quickly rapped her across the face, and she shut up. He slammed a kunai into the palm of her right hand out of nowhere. Trisha winced, pulling the kunai out and throwing to to the ground. Kabuto cuffed her ankles and wrists. "I'm going to scream unless you let me go."

"I'm not planning on it, my beautiful little-" Kabuto started.

"Shut up." Trisha said growled.

"Why should I?" Kabuto said with a smirk, obviously recovered from the hit. He decided that he was allowed to touch her cheek, which was covered by the high collar on her shirt. Trisha was finally sick of this.

"SAS-" She tried to scream Sasuke's name, but Kabuto covered her mouth. She mumbled the words, 'Let go!' But Kabuto wasn't going to listen, of course. She noticed that there was foot steps coming down the hall. Kabuto probably couldn't hear them because of the fuss Trisha started making. "Help!" She muttered, her scream being blocked out.

"Well now Trisha, why don't I just..." Kabuto leaned in closer to her face once more, keeping his hand over Trisha's mouth. He removed his hand quickly, and kissed her. Trisha sat there with her eyes frozen open as he kissed her.

The door to Kabuto's room opened quietly as he still kissed her. Trisha blinked once, and the pressure on her lips quickly recceded, with a loud noise following.

"...Are you okay...?" A voice asked. Trisha snapped back into reality, the image of the figure in front of her becoming clearer. Sasuke. He was a few inches away form her face, hopefully not intending on repeating what Kabuto just did to her. Trisha stared into his onyx black eyes, before her own watered up. She broke out crying. She put her knees up to her chest and threw her hands over her head, laying her head down on her knees. She cried quietly. Sasuke must have removed her chakra cuffs when she was in a transe.

"You..." she took a breathe, practically hyperventilating as she talked. "You... believe... what I said before... right?" She asked, her head still in her arms.

"Yes, I do." He replied, some sympathy showing in his voice. "Orochimaru will hear of this incident. He does not allowed relationships." Trisha half nodded, trying to look up at him. Sasuke glanced down at her, sighing. Her face was beet red, with tears slowly streaming down it. "Kabuto will surely get punished for his actions."

"Al... alright..." Trisha murmmered.

-xxx-

"You never anwsered my question." Sasuke said. "Are you okay?"

"You care?" Trisha questioned. Sasuke wasn't surprised at the harshness in her voice after what Kabuto had just done to her. She was a mess. Her hair was knotted, she had a few brusies on her arms, and the cut on her cheek was reopened.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled. "Come. I'll take you back to my room." He held his hand out, not looking at her. She glanced at his hand, going to grab it with her right hand. Sasuke jerked his away quickly, only to snatch her wrist and yank her upright. Trisha flew up. Sasuke scanned the floor quickly, seeing the bloody kunai laying on the floor. "He stabbed you." He didn't say it as a question. She nodded. "Where'd the l-little... ugh... w-where'd he go?" Trisha studdered, trying to get over the crying.

"You didn't see what happened, I take it." Sasuke said, looking off in another direction.

"I blanked out." Trisha admitted. "You b-beat the heck outta Kabuto...?"

"I would say so." He replied. "He ran off once again." He shrugged his shoulders, letting go of her wrist.

Sasuke started for the door. Trisha followed, clutching onto her bleeding hand.

After a minute of walking or so, they were back at his room. Sasuke opened the door and let her in. He shut it behind them.

"Go wash your hand off. Their will be some bandages underneth the sink you can use to wrap it up." She nodded, and walked into the bathroom.

-xxx-

Trisha turned the faucet handle, and water came out hot, and threw her hand under it. The pain didn't bother her at all. She glanced up from the sink and peered out of the bathroom to see Sasuke fumbling around with his weapon collection. She gulped and went back to washing her hand off. 'That still freaks me out... that many weapons...' She thought with a slight chuckle.

Trisha shut the faucet off, going straight under the sink before the bleeding continued. She reached in, grabbing the adhesive bandages and a cloth. She held her hand tightly with the cloth, making sure her hand was dry and the bleeding didn't continue. She quickly dryed the rest of her hand off and wrapped the bandages around it.

She slowly walked out of the bathroom, closing the door sliently behind her. Sasuke seemed to have left without her noticing. Out of curiousity, she walked over to the door to see if he locked it. Trisha jiggled the handle. 'I should've figured.' She thought, rolling her eyes around. 'Locked.'

Walking over to her bed, she heard the lock on the door click, and the door opened. She turned to glance at who walked in; her eye's widened.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Orochimaru asked

"I guess so, my Lord." She replied. "I was wondering... Kabuto will-"

"-get severely punished for what he has done to you today." He interupted. Trisha nodded. "And about your training session yesterday... Sasuke said you had done quite exceptionally without the use of chakra." He smirked.

"I know. I never really use my chakra, anyway." Trisha admitted, sitting down on her bed.

"That's interesting to learn, my dear." She flinched a bit. The calling her, 'my dear' didn't sit right with her, much as the saying, 'I love you' thing didn't. "I thought that the Hikunara clan based most of their skills off of their chakra."

"They did. I just never use mine, unless I'm on a mission." She was starting to feel like she was giving him too much information.

"Well, I must be going; I'm sure you're very tired. If you need anything don't hesitate to tell your 'master' about it." He said 'master' in a bit of a seductive tone. Trisha paused for a minute to think while he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'How did he get in here?!' She ignored her own question. 'I do NOT like Sasuke, and if the 'Lord' is implying certian things, I'm sure I will be breaking out of here in no time.' Trisha thought. 'But I don't think that the 'Lord' would do that... would he?' She shrugged it off. She wasn't tired at all, but climbed into bed anyway, pulling a blanket over her.

The door silently opened again, and this time it was Sasuke. She sighed in relief. She felt a bit safer when he was around then when she was around Naruto. Sasuke took one quick glance at her, and she looked at him for a bit. Sasuke turned his head away from her, and walked into the bathroom after taking some form of night wear from his dresser. He turned the water in the shower on after shuting the door and locking it tight.

Trisha sighed, and turned over on her side. 'I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow?' She thought, closing her eyes tight, drifting off into a deep sleep. 


	4. Dreams are more Powerful then you think

**Escape**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto

**Chapter Four:** Dreams are more powerful then you think

-xxx-

Trisha rolled over in her bed, a restless night, once again. 'I swear, if I see Kabuto again... I'm gonna beat the heck outta him myself...' She thought, then remembering the chakra cuffs embedded into her skin, preventing her from doing anything to break out of here. She squinted her eyes, then opening them to look at the clock. 5:03. she closed her eyes and rolled back over, too tired to even get up.

Sasuke had already left the room a few hours ago. She knew this because she had woken up at 3:14 and watched him get up and sneak out of the room, trying not to make a sound. She completely ignored him, and tried to go back to sleep, which wasn't until 4:10. Joy. -_-

She had been waking up every hour, and it was starting to get on her nerves. But now, she was drifting off into a dream.

_'Trisha.... where are you?' A familiar voice asked._

_'Naruto... I'm with Orochimaru... Come help me!' I said. _

_'How can I hear you?' He asked. I shrugged. We were both engulfed in a black abyss, only being able to see each other. It was like we were walking on air. I stared into those deep sapphire blue eyes of his that I fell in love with at first sight. Likewise, he stared into my blood red yet calming eyes, and there was a long silence. _

_'I think it's because of the close bond we have... yet... I was... asleep... so... am I... dreaming?' I asked as he slowly took three steps toward me. He cupped his right hand around my cheek and stared into my eyes before laying our first _real _kiss lightly on my lips._

_'Do you think you're dreaming now?' Naruto asked slowly, letting his arm fall to his side. I couldn't control myself after that, and broke down crying. He comfortingly hugged me, and quickly gave me another kiss on the cheek. 'I love you Trisha. Everything will be okay... We'll bring you and Sasuke back, and we'll destroy Orochimaru...'_

_'..A-and Kabuto too...' I said through my sobs. He delicately grabbed my shoulders and made me face him, then wiping away my tears._

_'What did he do to you?' He asked._

_'He s-slapped me f-first... a while later he... k-kissed me... I'm worried... he m-might...' A glint of red showed in Naruto eyes. He was pissed now. _

_'I'll kill him for doing that to you... don't worry Trisha... Are you with Sasuke right now? And have you mentioned anything to him about me?' He was trying to calm down and not show any anger for a short while._

_'I'm his a-apprentice, I believe... I have these w-weird chakra cuffs on me, and I can't d-do anything... And I told S-Sasuke that you were my b-boyfriend, no h-harm done, I g-guess...' I said, trying to stop crying a bit._

_'Has he done anything to you?' I shook my head. _

_'He's the only one that hasn't done anything yet.' I said, wiping my face off again. 'And Orochimaru wants me for something, but I haven't figured out what that something is yet... I'm really getting annoyed with everything going on here... please, come save me...' He hugged me tightly, reassuringly._

_'I will do everything in my power to get you to be back with us in Konoha.' Naruto said, his eyes filled with hope. 'I'll try to mention everything to Lady Tsunade that you told me... I love you... good bye...' _

_He slowly released the last good bye hug he had given me. I took a few steps toward him, reaching my hand out as his bright smile faded into the abyss of my mind._

-xxx-

"NO!!! WAIT!!! DON'T LEAVE YET!!! PLEASE!!!" Trisha shouted, flailing around in her bed, eyes glued shut. Sasuke had his hands tightly wrapped around her wrists, trying to keep her from hitting him or Orochimaru.

"Trisha, my dear, calm down. It was just a dream." Orochimaru said.

"COME BACK!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!" She shouted, flailing around even more.

"Release her, please." Orochimaru said, glancing at Sasuke. He did as told, except backed up to prevent himself from getting hit. "Can you go to my room and get the sedative I prepared in case something like this occurred?" Kabuto nodded and walked off.

-xxx-

Naruto's eyes shot open as he awoke from the dream. He had passed out on the kitchen table last night, with pictures sprawled out everywhere of him and Trisha, including the whole photo album. So many memories... just from three years. There was pictures of when the whole group was at the beach, and a few from Christmas and Halloween, or just random pictures they had taken when a camera was handy. And the one that stuck out the most was the one of him, Trisha, Sakura, _and_ Sasuke in it that Kakashi had taken after he bugged him to a million times. This was taken the day before Sasuke had left.

Naruto, on the far left, had his arm slung around Trisha's shoulders, kissing her on the cheek, but with a playful smile on his face. Trisha was of course, blushing and had her lips pursed, but the corners of her mouth we turned up, like she was about to burst out laughing. Sakura, standing next to Trisha, was hugging Sasuke's right arm, who looked as annoyed as ever.

Naruto stared at it for a while... then carefully laid the picture back down into the photo album.

"It was just a dream..." He told himself, sadly. "Just... a dream..." He repeated. "DAMNIT!" He slammed his fists down on the table, trying not to snap it in half.

A soft knock arose from his front door, and he got up to see who it was.

"It's Sakura." She said just before he opened the door.

"Hey... what's up?"

"Tsunade wants you to see her immediately." He nodded and rushed upstairs quickly to brush his teeth and change his clothes.

-xxx-

"Sasuke-kun, you know very well that I don't allow relationships, correct?" Orochimaru said.

"Hn." He said, glancing at Trisha. A tear had run down her cheek, and her face was a light shade of pink.

"Make sure you break the bond between her and the Kyuubi child."

"How do you expect Lord Sasuke to do that?" Kabuto said, coming into the room, holding a vile filled with a deep emerald green liquid in it.

"I believe he knows exactly what I expect him to do." Orochimaru said in a seductive tone.

Seductive? Yeah, not a good sign.

"Although, I thought you said no relationships." Kabuto questioned.

-

-

-

"There _are_ exceptions."

-

-

-

Sasuke went through all of this mentally. Orochimaru wanted him to get closer to Trisha, even though she doesn't want anything to do with either Kabuto or him. Sasuke was the one holding her captive, but, if it was his choice, he wouldn't even have thought to bring her here in the first place.

He barely even knew she existed.

"What do we exactly need her for?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you'll figure that out in a while." Orochimaru said, strafing out of the room. but stopping in the doorway. "Kabuto, give her the sedative now, if you will." Then he walked out.

"Yes, my Lord." Said the obedient little puppy.

The whole 'Yes, my Lord' thing was getting on his nerves, but he didn't show it. He had completely stripped himself of emotion when he came here, but then again... Orochimaru now wants him to become closer to the loud mouthed apprentice? And now that practically every time he looks at her he remembers seeing her and Naruto together and how happy they looked.

Not to mention when the cherry blossoms fell onto her she looked as if she had pink hair...

'Get a hold of yourself.' He told himself. 'You never had feelings for Sakura... or anyone.' And in an instant, he was back to reality.

"I'll give her the sedative. You can go back to your room now, Kabuto." Sasuke said, taking the sedative from Kabuto's grasp.

"As you wish, Lord Sasuke." He said, slowly walking out of the room and stopping in the door way as Sasuke spoke.

-

-

-

"_Don't call me that. Ever."_

_-_

_-_

-

Kabuto looked back at Sasuke for a brief moment, then turned, walking out of the door and closing it silently behind him.

Sasuke stared at the liquid for a bit, not knowing whether to give it to her or not.

"Ngh... S-Sasuke...?" Trisha stuttered, squinting her ruby eyes at him.

"Hm?"

"C-can I s-see t-that?" She asked slowly. He handed it to her, and watched her closely as she studied it, eyes still squinted. Slowly, she smelled it. "T-there's something in here... a-and it shouldn't b-be... but... What did Orochimaru tell you it was s-supposed t-to be?"

"A sedative." She paused.

"That's n-not what i-it is... this c-causes memory loss..."

"How would you know?"

"I was with Sakura when s-she was making medicine o-or something... and she said that a certain plant can c-cause m-memory loss... and that it smells like grapes... w-which is weird..." She gave a nervous chuckle. "A-and this smells l-like grape."

Sasuke assumed she knew what she was talking about. He never trusted anything Orochimaru tried to give him; he always dumped it into the sink and said that he drank it.

He nodded at her, taking the 'sedative' from her and going into the bathroom.

-xxx-

"What is it, Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked, running into the room, with Sakura trailing behind him.

"We are forming a squad to retrieve Trisha." She said. Naruto glanced toward to side of the room, where Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba (and Akamaru, of course), and Hinata were gathered, smiling widely. Akamaru barked in glee. He glanced back at Sakura, who nodded and smiled, mouthing the words, "Me too."

Naruto beamed, then returned his attention to Tsunade, but not before a huge puff of smoke appeared, engulfing a small portion of the room. Everyone started coughing.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a new issue of Make-Out Paradise that just came out, and well... I just couldn't put it down..." Kakashi said, putting his book down on the desk. "Until now."

Everyone: (Sweat drop) -_-'

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did." Tsunade spoke. "I was just about to send them off with out you."

"I know you would never do that." Kakashi said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Can we just go save Trisha please?!" Naruto shouted, impatient as ever. Tsunade nodded and watched Naruto charge for the door, only to be stopped by Sakura grabbing the collar of his jacket.

"You haven't even heard where she is yet." Tsunade said, then paused.

"Where?!"

"Only you know." Tsunade said. "Where did she say she was last night in your dream?"

"...how did you know about that...?" But Sakura answered that for him.

"She's the Hokage, she just... knows."

_Okay, now that's what I call creepy..._

"She's... with Orochimaru." Naruto spoke quietly as Sakura released him from her grasp.

"As I thought. Did she say exactly where?" Naruto shook his head slowly. "Well... we know that she was taken from the lake in the back streets of Konoha. She accidentally kicked a rock threw someone's window and when the came out they reported seeing her by the lake behind their house."

"Did they see her get taken?"

"I believe so. They were contemplating whether to scold her or not for breaking the window when they saw someone with gray hair and glasses and someone with raven colored spiked hair take her into the forest." Tsunade said.

"So that would mean it's Kabuto and Sasuke that took her." Naruto said. Tsunade nodded. "Okay, we'll search every inch on the Sound if that means finding Trisha!"

"Gosh, Naruto. You sound as determined as Lee was when you two both tried to ask her out at the same time." Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but she chose me, didn't she?" Naruto said with a grin.

"I bet it was because of his hair." Kiba said with a smirk. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Everyone, including the very upset Fox-Boy, burst out laughing.

-xxx-

"Is there anything you might need?" Sasuke asked calmly. Trisha shook her head after he handed her the glass of water.

"No thanks, Sasuke." She replied. A thin layer of sweat was covering her face, and every few minutes she would wipe her hand across her face. Not only was she sweating immensely, she looked like she was running a fever. Her normally ghost-white skin color was now a deep shade of pink, but only around her cheeks and nose. And she looked like she would throw up at any minute. "I-I'll be okay I guess..."

"Are you going to tell me what your dream was about?" Trisha froze for a second, about to shake her head no rapidly, but she suppressed it, and gulped.

"Do I have to?" Sasuke shrugged. Trisha bit her lip; Could she trust him? He did capture her and bring her here, and yet... she could tell that was the last thing that he had wanted to do, considering that she probably reminded him too much of his life back in Konoha, even though they only met like, what, twice?

'This is probably the worst thing I could do now, but...' Sasuke sat down on the corner of her bed.

"It was about Naruto. I think I sort of... communicated with him via dream." She spoke softly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her, and she continued talking. "I told him that I was with Orochimaru... you and Kabuto... and that Four eyes kissed me. Naruto-kun got pissed." She swore she saw Sasuke flinch at the _kun_ part, but he didn't, as far as she could tell, that is Sasuke nodded his head, and stood up.

"Well I-"

"Please don't say anything to Orochimaru!!! It just might have been a dream!!!" Trisha blurted out, holding her head and her face turning a puke-green color. Sasuke quickly grabbed a sliver bowl that Orochimaru had brought in just in case, and she puked her guts out into the bowl.

-

-

-

Ew.

-

-

-

-XXX-

(A/N): Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been occupying my time with finals for school and reading the House of Night series. Yay for Erik Night! Anyway, sorry again for taking like 5 months to update a chapter. I was at a standstill with it and got an idea from watching something the other day which I completely forgot what it was. So yeah. Now I'm at a standstill with Konoha High: Blood and Tears, which I might delete to do some major editing on. Okay... so yeah.... BYE!

-XXX-


	5. Telepathy? & A Secret Revealed

**Escape**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... sadly...

**Chapter Five (Part One):** Telepathy?

-xxx-

_A few hours later..._

"Damn it... we can't find her... ANYWHERE!" Naruto shouted, skidding to a stop on a tree branch.

"Calm down, Naruto. We'll find her soon enough." Kiba spoke coolly. Akamaru barked twice.

"Shut the hell up! You can't even GET a girlfriend!" Naruto retorted.

"Don't take this out on us, Naruto. We all love Trisha just as much as you do." Shikamaru said, surprisingly. "And we'll find her."

"What if she's dea-" Kiba started.

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT!" Naruto shouted, about to punch Kiba, but was held back by Sai and Shikamaru. Hinata and Sakura stayed quiet. Naruto's eyes glowed red in anger.

"Calm down. We're going to do everything we can to find her." Sai said. Naruto, teeth clenched and fists balled, broke out of their grasp and ran off. Sakura and Hinata were about to run off after him, but Kakashi spoke.

"I think he just needs some time alone."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

-xxx-

"Are feeling any better?" Sasuke asked. "We have training to do today."

"Do I look any better?" She asked calmly, standing in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. Sasuke shrugged. "I mean, I just puked and all, but..."

"I'm no one to judge." Sasuke said, leaning against the wall.

Trisha rolled her eyes, muttering, "That helps." to him. She grabbed her toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth, getting the awful taste out of her mouth.

"Hurry up. I'm sure your hungry by now." Trisha slowly turned her head to him, glaring. 'Oh, you so seem to care that I just puked. JERK!' She couldn't really say much to him... he was what, the closest thing she had to a friend here? And no, don't DARE count Four Eyes. Plus with Orochimaru being all sneaky and stuff, well, she just didn't like that, so yeah. She considered Sasuke a friend.

Ooh, scary.

Trisha put her toothbrush back in the container and walked out of the bathroom. It was now 7:30. She had been up about... an hour? She woke up around 6:30 after the the dream.

Well, if "woke up" meant screaming for your boyfriend to come back and help you escape, then yes, she "woke up".

"Hey, um, Sasuke?" He looked up at her. "Can I go see," She gulped. "Orochimaru?"

"May I ask why?"

"What-ever he's not telling me... well, it's bugging the heck outta me. I have to see what he's being all secretive about. And it's about me, so I kinda think I should know..." She ended it with a nervous chuckle and a light blush appearing on her face. "The quicker I can get out of here back to Naruto-kun... the better, right?"

-xxx-

Sasuke noticed the blush on her face. It was a first since she had been there, so it was odd. She had a similar smile and laugh, that reminded him so much of Sakura, except with out the obsessive fan girl stuff. Thank god Trisha wasn't one of them.

But... it was just that... she reminds him of his old life in Konoha, which he had been trying so hard to forget, which took him at least two years to do. But, now she comes back and-

"Sasuke?" Trisha asked, snapping him out of his trance. "Why are your staring at me?"

"Right. I'll take you to Orochimaru." He said, turning away quickly and heading for the door, his face slightly burning.

'Just remember Orochimaru does NOT allow relationships... they just get in the way...' Sasuke thought, walking down the hall.

-

-

-

There _are_ exceptions...

-

-

-

Orochimaru's voice echoed in his head.

-xxx-

'Was he, wait... WHAT?!" Trisha mentally shouted, not following him, but staring at him strangely as he walked down the hall. 'Was he just blushing at me? The all-mighty Uchiha... BLUSHED! Good story to tell when and if I get back in Konoha.' She thought it over for a minute. 'Wait... he was blushing at _me_... oh damn it...'

'Oh, don't think anything of it... _everyone_ blushes at your hotness!' Her bad half said, flipping her long black-silver hair batting her eyelashes.

'I have to agree with you on that one!' The good half said, doing the same thing as her bad half.

Trisha muttered, "Idiots..." out loud.

'HEY! WE HEARD THAT!' They shouted. Trisha shrugged, sighing.

'Naruto-kun... I miss you...' She thought sadly.

_I miss you too Trisha-chan..._

_'Wait, what?!'_

-xxx-

_A few minutes earlier..._

Naruto sat at a lakeside, violently tossing rocks into the water.

Yeah... he was really depressed, to put it lightly. He hated being with out Trisha so much... she was the closest friend he ever had, plus the only girlfriend he ever had. It may have only been a little more than a week and a half that she was gone, but it felt like an eternity to him. He had deeply and unconditionally loved Trisha, there was no way to get around that, but the fact that being separated from who he believed was his soul mate made him feel like he had been stabbed in the heart so many times that he had lost track of the number sometime after a trillion.

_Naruto-kun... I miss you..._

'I miss you too Trisha-chan...' He thought.

_Wait, what?!_

'Trisha, am I really talking to you?' Naruto beamed. 'Like, telepathy?!'

_Am I losing my mind, or... ohmygod what's wrong with me?!_

'Trisha, Trisha, calm down. I think we're just... our bond is... oh who cares, I'm talking to you!'

_I'd hug you, but, I can't exactly see you right now... I'm like... staring into darkness, but the last thing I remember was- _She paused.

'What?'

_-Was Sasuke blushing at me... he started staring at me like he was really deep in thought, then when I asked him why he was staring at me, he ignored the question, started blushing, and walked away._

'Okay... strange... but you're safe, right?'

_Naruto-kun, it's only been about an hour since you last talked to me, but I'm fine. Thank-you for the concern._

'You welcome. I still love you, you know.'

_So do I, and I always will. _Naruto smiled, even though she couldn't see him. It was so nice to hear her say that...

'We're still having problems finding you... I'm sorry, but it might take a few days.'

_That's okay, so long as I'll get to be with you again soon. I can't stand being here._

'I know, I know. Is there anyway you can get outside and see where you are? A window or something? It might give us a clue as to where you-' Trisha cut him off.

_Yeah!!!Sasuke said I have to train today, and we go outside for training, so maybe I can get out!_

'NO! Trisha, don't try to escape on your own! You'll get hurt! Please, just lay low for a while, stay calm, and the next time we talk tell me _exactly_ everything you see when you're outside.'

_Fine, but hurry, please. _Good, she didn't sound angry. _I love you._

'I love you too.' Naruto said. 'Oh, and your birthday is in two weeks, and so is mine.'

_Right, the same October tenth birthday. I remember._

'Good.'

_Wait... I have to tell you something I-_

"Naruto, NARUTO! Snap out of it!" Kiba shouted.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"H-huh?" Naruto said, rubbing his eyes. He didn't just fall asleep, that's for sure, but... He did just talk to Trisha, right? "Yeah, I'm okay. What do you want?"

-xxx-

'Naruto... Naruto? Are you there? Hello?' She thought, with no response. She sighed. She sounded like she was just on a phone call with someone and lost the connection. Haha.

"Trisha, are you coming?" Sasuke asked, his face no longer a bright pink.

"What?" She asked, completely clueless.

"You wanted to go to Orochimaru."

"Oh, y-yeah. Sorry." She said, rushing out of the room.

-xxx-

**Chapter Five (Part Two):** A Secret Revealed

-xxx-

"It's me." Sasuke said, not even knocking on the door.

"Why, Sasuke-kun. Come in." Orochimaru said. The 'kun' thing was kind of awkward, if you asked Trisha. She shrugged off the thought.

Sasuke opened the door to reveal Orochimaru's bedroom... and words could not describe how it looked. Seriously (**A/N: **So I'm going to skip describing it). Kabuto wasn't in the room, and Trisha was thankful for that. Plus, that would've been _really _weird with him staring at her when she was trying to talk to the 'Lord'.

Trisha just shuffled in behind Sasuke, avoiding all eye contact with Orochimaru, but stared ahead.

"Hi... um... Lord Orochimaru. I... um..." Trisha stuttered.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I-I was wondering... About the whole 'me being here thing'... why? Why am I here?" Oro quickly glared at Sasuke, who closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Not odd at all.

"You'll find our soon enough, my dear." Orochimaru said slyly. Trisha lost her cool and pounded her left fist into the stone table beside her, surely scraping the heck out of her knuckles. She could feel her hand heating up from the pain, but she didn't feel as much pain as she thought she would.

"I want to go back to Konohagakure! I want to be with my friends, and with my boyfriend! God dang it tell me why you want me here so I can go back to living my normal life!" She exploded. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at her, as did Orochimaru.

"My my, you are still feisty. I'd calm down if you wish to please your master." Oro said with a smirk. "You should know by now, Sasuke-kun is the calm, quiet type."

"Please my... master?" Trisha said. "No, I don't think so. I have a boyfriend in case you didn't hear me. Tell me why I'm freaking here!" She sounded like one of those stuck-up cheerleaders everyone hates, but she wasn't exactly trying to sound like that.

Sasuke just stared at her.

"I assume you're well aware of your birthday being in two weeks, right? I'm sure the Kyuubi child mentioned it to you as you were communicating just before you showed up here." Trisha gulped.

'How the hell did he find out about that?!' Trisha good half shouted. He bad half took a pitchfork and jabbed her good half in the back.

'You dipstick. He obviously knows something about us that's important. Now shut up!' Her bad half crossed her arms.

"Um... yeah... he told me." Trisha mumbled, grabbing her left hand trying to stop the bleeding. Now both of her hands hurt. Her right from getting stabbed with the kunai, and her left from slamming her fist into a stone table. Yeah, she's not too bright, is she now?

"And you're turning 18 in two weeks, correct?" Trisha nodded. "If your parents were still alive, they would've told you about this when you turned 17 to give you time to prepare. On a Hikunara child's 18th birthday, they turn into... a vampyre." Trisha's heart skipped a beat. Sasuke stood there, emotionless and dumbfounded.

"A... w-what?" She stuttered.

"A vampyre, my dear. I've been doing research on them, up until you were 12, when the Akatsuki destroyed them. All of fully changed vampyres... destroyed... and many going through the change... it's a shame. That's why I need you. I need to continue studying these vampyres. I need to figure out how to clone them by chemical means, which means I need YOU. But until then, once you are fully changed, if you survive, that is, you-"

"I-If I survive...?"

"Have you had older relatives that have been 17, about to turn 18, then have died suddenly?"

Trisha thought for a moment. Her cousin, Ryuuga, had suddenly died when he was about to turn 18. Trisha was only 10, and she didn't understand... but now things were making sense.

She slowly nodded.

"As I thought. Now, until I figure out how to clone vampyres, I guess I'll have to settle with the _other_ way."

"You expect me to-" Sasuke sounded P-I-S-S-E-D! Eep.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. I do." Orochimaru smirked.

'WAHOO!!! BABY TRISHA'S AND SASUKE'S RUNNING AMUCK!!!' Her good half shouted.

Trisha started beating the life out of her good half.

'Actually, I pictured baby Naruto's instead of Sasuke's, but, that's beside the point.' Trisha glared at her bad half.

Trisha, feeling like she was about to faint, walked next to Sasuke. "Can we worry less about the fact that we have to... ahem...-" She paused to cough, but pulled away so she didn't cough on him "-and more about that I'm going to turn into a vampyre in two weeks?!"

"Might." He clarified.

"Oh gee, thanks for that. Yeah, I might die in two weeks. Of course you don't care though." Trisha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Whoever said I didn't?"

"Say what?" Trisha asked.

"Whoever said I didn't care if you died?" Trisha's mind was completely paralyzed after that.

_HE CARES?!?!?!?!_

"If you two are done talking, I must continue." Trisha rolled her eyes again, and took a huge step away from Sasuke, still holding her bloody hand. She was pretty shocked at what he just said. She sighed. 'The next week will NOT be kind to me.' "Normally you would have to through a year's worth of preparation before changing, but we are going to fit it all into two weeks."

"Okay, I don't care about that, tell me what's going to happen when I change." Trisha demanded.

"Very well then. The change will happen the second you were born 18 years ago. What time were you born?"

"8:32 at night."

"Okay. At 8:31, you are going to feel as normal as ever. At 8:32, you are going to feel a striking pain run through your whole body, and you'll be able to feel your body changing. A filled-in crescent moon marking will appear on your forehead of a certain color, representing your element. Red would be fire, blue would be water, and so on." Trisha nodded. "But only if you make it through the change."

"All of the adults vampyres in your clan had to wear concealer on their mark, so children wouldn't discover vampyres until they were of age." Trisha nodded again.

"Okay. Okay. I get it. I'm basically going to change into a monster in two weeks." Trisha said, clutching her hand a bit tighter.

"To tell you about the preparations for it... You have to get used to the taste of blood."

"Oh no. No no no no no! I'm NOT drinking blood!" Trisha said, clutching her hand even tighter than before. "Definitely not my own, either!!!"

"I never said you had to drink your own." Orochimaru smirked and nodded his head towards Sasuke. Trisha's eyes went wide.

"I have to... drink... his blood?!" Trisha stuttered.

"No. But if you'd rather from Kabuto or I, I suppose we could-"

"Um... never mind..." She glanced over at Sasuke, who was staring at her the whole time. She mouthed the words, 'Are you okay with this...?' To him, and he shrugged. "Not now, right? I don't have to drink blood now, right?"

"Not until you change. Like I said, you just have to get used to the taste. If you're choosing Sasuke as your blood donor, we'll have to draw blood from him every few days or so. We shall put it in wine, and you'll have to drink that instead of anything else." Orochimaru turned his attention toward Sasuke. "I'm sure you have no problems with this, correct?"

"And if I do?" He replied.

"Let us just see that there are NO problems with this. Go off to see Kabuto and have him prepare a few glasses of wine for Trisha-chan." Trisha winced as he added the 'chan'. ONLY Naruto was allowed to call her that. "I must talk to her alone."

Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded, silently walking out of the room and shutting the door. Trisha turned and glared at Orochimaru.

"Don't EVER call me Trisha-chan." She growled.

"Very well. So, are you okay with the blood in the wine?" Trisha shook her head yes.

"It makes me uneasy, but I can live with it."

"What about the blood being from Sasuke?" Trisha clutched onto her stomach, getting blood on her shirt. "I'm sure he tasted good when you bit his wrist when you first came here."

"You knew I did that?"

"Of course, my dear. I know about everything that goes on around here." Trisha nodded.

"Okay. So that includes me talking to Naruto?" Orochimaru smirked.

"Yes." He said. "Onto another subject. I want you to forget about the Kyuubi child. You'll be with Sasuke from now on." Trisha's eyes narrowed.

"Forget... about Naruto?" She said quietly. "No. You can't force people into relationships. I won't be with Sasuke. I won't."

"On the contrary, I can. If you drink from Sasuke directly than from his blood in the wine, there's a good chance the two of you will imprint. But if you refuse the blood from him, you could always end up imprinting with Kabuto or I, if you drink from us. Would you rather that?"

"I'd _rather_ imprint with Naruto, thank-you! He's the one I love right now, and the one that I care about! I'm not drinking from Sasuke, and mark my words, I'll escape from here the second I get a chance to." Trisha turned to walk out of the door, opening it and taking a step out.

"But before you go, you might want to know something else."

"What?!" She growled.

-

-

-

"Sasuke is falling in love with you."

-

-

-

Trisha's eyes widened, and she turned around fainting, but being caught by none other than the Uchiha.

-XXX-

**(A/N):** O_O I'm so happy with this chapter!!! If you think I left something out or if I did something wrong, please tell me. I was so giddy as I was writing part two. Yay for this!!! Enjoy everyone! Please review!!! =^_^=

-XXX-


	6. Goodnight

**Escape**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Six:** Goodnight

_-xxx-_

"Ngh..." Trisha's eyes squinted open, and she tilted her head toward Sasuke, who was laying down on his bed, deep in thought, but awake. Instead of his normal kimono top, he was wearing a white zip-up short sleeve shirt with a high collar. "S-Sasuke...?" He slowly looked up at her. "W-what h-happened?"

"You fainted."

"O-Oh..." She looked at her left hand and saw that it was bandaged. She glanced over at the night stand beside the table, and there was a glass of red wine on it. She really didn't like wine... or blood, but if she really was turning into a vampyre...

Trisha tried sitting up, feeling a bit lightheaded, but managed to do it without injury. She picked up the glass of wine and took a sip of it. She immediately tasted the blood. It wasn't like those times when you get a cut on your finger and put it in your mouth (which is odd) to stop the bleeding, and it tastes like iron. No, this was more of a delicacy, like chocolate. Well, it didn't taste like chocolate, but... yeah, you get the point.

She felt Sasuke's eyes on her the whole time she was drinking. For the first _real_ time drinking blood... it tasted really good.

"Are you-" He paused, and she stopped drinking. She glanced at him.

"Feeling better? Yeah." Trisha finished. Sasuke nodded, looking away. "I would be a lot better though if I didn't think that I was drinking your blood." She took one last gulp of the wine, setting the glass back down on the nightstand.

"You don't seem like it."

"I know. I just... if I really am turning into a vampyre... I might as well..." Trisha started.

"I get it."

After that, there was a long silence. Trisha didn't really want to start a conversation with him but there was nothing else to do, so... she started asking him questions.

"Why did you leave the village to come here?"

"I have to kill my brother. I'm sure Naruto mentioned that to you."

"That's not what I meant..." She said, shaking her head. "You seemed a lot happier at the Konoha than you are here."

"Happiness is a small price to pay for power."

"No, Sasuke. It's not. You should've stayed and-"

"You don't know what I went through." His voice was harsh, but he didn't throw the words at her.

"Sasuke..." Trisha stood up and walked over to his bed and sat down cross legged next to him. "I know exactly what you went through. Being the last one in your clan left alive. The Akatsuki destroyed everyone I knew and loved."

"My brother killed my whole clan... no one that was related to you killed yours."

"You have me there, but... isn't your brother in the Akatsuki?" Trisha crossed her arms. Sasuke realized what she meant.

"I'm... sorry." He actually sounded upset, not showing it too much though.

"What are you sorry for? That your brother helped destroy my clan? Don't worry about it." She smiled. "It's not like you killed them."

"What about revenge? Don't you want to kill everyone in the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, but I've put my revenge aside. True, I hate the Akatsuki, especially Pein, the leader. But I want to have a life, whether I'm alone in it or not."

"How can you live like that...? Alone... No one to talk to... Trisha, you don't understand..."

"Maybe I don't, but if you looked at everything from a different perspective, maybe you would see life differently." She went to get off of his bed when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down next to him. "What?"

"Kabuto and Orochimaru are coming down the hall." Trisha's eyes widened.

"So... what do you mean?"

"It's late." His voice was a bit uneasy, then she realized what he meant.

"Ohhhhhh... Yeah, so, what do you think we should do?" Trisha said, just as uneasy as Sasuke.

"Well, you know what they want us to do,...but do you want to? I would understand if you wanted to wait. To be honest I would like to wait too." Sasuke, actual spoke calmly.

Something that Trisha at the moment was unable to do. Right now she was nervous as heck. She knew that she was a good friend (I guess) to Sasuke... but could she really give up that easily on Naruto? Sure she knew that she the relationship could probably never last with her being locked up in this place. She knew for a fact that Naruto would not be happy either way. One way being that she does end up with Sasuke and the other her just staying here forever and still being with Naruto. It wasn't really her choice, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was stuck here.

With that thought Trisha decided that the next chance that she got to talk with Naruto she would have to break up with him... not that she wanted to, but if it was a matter of staying alive or dieing, she had too. She was going to be with Sasuke... it was the only way... for now.

Trisha stared blankly at Sasuke for no more than a second before she started to take her shirt off. Sasuke stared at her.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Making this look real." she replied, tossing her shirt onto the floor. "Take that rope thing around your waist off and your shirt off." Sasuke did as said, but was hesitating a bit. The foot steps coming down that hall got louder, until they could hear the door being fumbled with so it could be opened. Trisha's breath stopped for a moment. She immediately grabbed Sasuke and threw him on top of her. He paused. If Orochimaru wanted them to be together, he had to do this.

The door was fumbled with a bit more, and then it slowly opened. Orochimaru and Kabuto walked in. She could feel his hot breath on her lips as he gently rested his on hers. Trisha, surprised and shocked, closed her eyes slowly and gave into his kiss. His lips were soft and warm and fit with hers like a puzzle piece. She wanted to deepen it so bad but was so afraid at the same time. So she didn't get the chance to, and as if reading her mind, Sasuke parted their lips.

Sasuke moved down to her neck, and stopped kissing her. "Get out." He growled against her neck.

"My my. I didn't think that either of you would of done a thing." Orochimaru said with a smirk. Trisha kept her mouth shut.

"I said. Get OUT!" Sasuke growled again, picking his head up to glare at them. Kabuto walked around to the bed Trisha had been sleeping on and folded it up (It was a piece of scrap metal, after all), then carrying it out of the room.

"As you wish." Orochimaru said. "I assume your won't be needing that," -he pointed at the bed Kabuto took out of the room- "Goodbye." And he disappeared, closing the door and locking it behind him.

**Sasuke rolled off of Trisha, who started hyperventilating. "D-damn, you're heavy." Trisha took a moment to collect herself from what happened, then grabbing her shirt from the floor and putting it back on. **

"Hn." She couldn't understand whether he was happy, sad... or just plain annoyed.

"Okay, I'm sleeping on the floor." Trisha said, ignoring Sasuke, and getting off of the bed.

"Why?"

"I'm pretty s-sure you don't want me t-to be sleeping in y-your bed, so I'll sleep o-on the floor."

"I don't care whether you sleep on the floor or not, but Orochimaru might-" She cut him off. She usually talked a lot when she was nervous, and of course, after that little fiasco, not only was her pale face now a bright red, but her hands were shaking and she kept stuttering.

"Come back? Y-yeah... that's true..." She trailed off. "Fine. I'll s-sleep in the same bed w-with you, but I'm not d-doing anything else." He nodded.

"Agreed."

_-xxx-_

_Later that night..._

Sasuke couldn't sleep, but Trisha had quickly passed out. He stared at her ivory colored face the whole time, just thinking. He couldn't understand why he had kissed her, or why he couldn't have just made it _look_ like they were kissing or trying to further. Sasuke had stripped himself of all emotions, but thanks to her, she was reminding him of all the good times he had had with Naruto and Sakura in Konoha, and how good his life had been then. But instead, he had chosen to go to Orochimaru to become stronger. What was it about Trisha that had made him start having emotions again? Her personality? The way that she _wasn't_ drooling all over him? Not to mention that she was dating Naruto, and he had just kissed her. If Sasuke ever saw Naruto again, he knew Naruto would try to kill him for it.

"S-Sasuke... why a-are you awake?" Trisha stuttered, her eyes half-moons.

"Thinking." He replied. "Why are you?"

"Nightmare." She said.

"Care to explain?"

"I'll tell you in the morning." She replied. There was a pause, and Sasuke put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

".........Naruto?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes.

Trisha nodded. "I think I talked to him again... he's... pissed..."

"What did you tell him exactly?"

"I... kissed you... he... hates me now..." Trisha replied, a tear rolling down her cheek. She sat up and leaned against the wooden back-board of the bed. Sasuke eyes narrowed, and he looked at her.

"Why?"

"B-Because... it was _you_..." Trisha said, pulling her legs up to her chest. "I'm sure you would understand, w-with the c-competition you two were always in." She paused. "But... I don't know what to do..." She started crying a bit more.

"You didn't have to tell him. And it's not like we are going to do that again."

"You don't understand, Sasuke. Naruto asked why his heart was hurting so much, suddenly he felt like I had just tried to kill him..." Trisha looked down. "I... had to tell him something... I don't want to hurt him again... please..." She was officially pleading.

Sasuke sighed, and sat up. "I don't know what to do."

"You escaped from Konoha with out an incident... why can't you from here?" She mumbled.

"It's not that easy, Trisha." He replied.

"I don't care what I have to do, just help me get out of here!" She half-shouted. "Please." Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes... he really didn't want to talk about this this late at night, and not to mention she was crying, so she was making this even more difficult than it should've been.

"Okay." Her ruby eyes gleamed. "I'll see what I can do."

"...Th-thank-you, Sasuke." Trisha put her arms out like she was about to hug him, but then hid it by pretending to stretch her arms out. "Uh... thanks." She repeated.

"Hn." Sasuke said, rolling over on his side, opposite of Trisha. She slid back under the covers and rolled over opposite of him.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight." He replied, closing his onyx eyes.

_-XXX-_

**(A/N):** Okay, yeah. I had to re-upload this. I got aggravated and put it up the original too early... but now, I'm better, and I uploaded this after adding more on. Hope you enjoy! =^_^= Please review!

_-XXX-_


	7. Where are you going?

**Escape**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Seven:** Where are you going?

-xxx-

When Trisha woke up, Sasuke was, of course, not there. But, he had left her some fruit and two glasses of wine with his blood in them.

Her eyes were sort of puffy when she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. It was from the little bit of crying she did last night. The door to the bedroom was opened, and Sasuke came in. Trisha was just in the middle of brushing her teeth, so no big deal.

"Do you remember you had to go through a few evaluations?" Sasuke said. Trisha glanced at him and nodded. "You don't have to anymore." She pulled her hair back and spit into the sink, and laid the toothbrush on the counter after washing it off.

"Cool." She mumbled under her breath.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked. Trisha shrugged.

"Okay, I guess..." She said. There was an extremely long pause, then Sasuke spoke.

"Come with me." Sasuke walked out of the room. Trisha sighed and followed after him, then shutting the door.

-xxx-

After a minute of walking, Sasuke grabbed Trisha's hand. She gave him a confused look, then remembered the little, 'act' they put on last night. Yeah, great. Next time she talked to Naruto he's probably going to say that she's cheating on him with Sasuke! 'Oi vey this can't get any worse, can it?!' … 'Okay, I'll admit it, he was a good kisser, but I don't love him, I love Naruto!'

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Trisha asked. Sasuke didn't say anything. He was actually walking a bit slower than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. "And did you get any sleep last night?"

"No." Sasuke said. "And we're going outside."

"To the area where you took me to train before?"

"Somewhere else." Sasuke replied, sounding as tired as ever.

"Okay." She replied. They walked for a little while longer, before Trisha saw an open field filled with armed ninja, plus Orochimaru in the middle of them. Sasuke stopped in the archway, turning to her.

"Stay here. Don't look outside." He said, not looking at her. He casually walked outside, leaving Trisha there. Trisha leaned against the wall, peaking around the archway to see what was going to happen.

"Trisha, my dear, feel free to come out here." Orochimaru said. Trisha ducked behind the wall, then sighed, coming out from behind the archway. Sasuke's gaze was on her the whole time she walked out there.

When she finally reached Orochimaru and Sasuke, she just stood there for a moment. Sasuke wrapped his left arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Orochimaru just smirked.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy watching Sasuke-kun train today, won't you?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'd rather her not." Sasuke said. Trisha leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled against him. 'This should be Naruto... not Sasuke... ' She kept saying that over and over in her head.

"Why not? She should know what the extent of your power is." Orochimaru said. Sasuke sighed a bit.

"Fine." Sasuke released his arm from me. "Trisha, please stay back." He said, his voice a bit uneasy, but she could tell it was all just an act. 'Hmph, like he REALLY cares about me! Not that it matters.' She thought.

"Okay Sasuke-kun." Trisha said, trying to make their little charade seem real. She noticed that Sasuke flinched and turned his back. She had a feeling he hadn't heard someone call him that for a while, beside Orochimaru, that is.

Sasuke drew his sword, then all of the men in the field fell to the ground.

-xxx-

Trisha's eyes went wide as Sasuke turned back to her. She stared at the blood that saturated the ground. Trisha stood there frozen. She couldn't believe he had just done that. She had never seen someone so strong and quick as he was... he was even faster than her.

"You'll never be able to kill Itachi if you can't kill your own emotions." Orochimaru said. Sasuke slowly rose up.

"I won't show him any mercy... even if he gets on his knees and begs." Sasuke replied. He picked his sword up from the ground, and put it back in it's sheath. He started walking away, leaving me there partially stunned. He turned around. "Trisha, come." She snapped out of her trance and scurried behind him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked back to his room together in silence... for the most part.

"Sasuke... I-" She started.

"I didn't kill them." Sasuke cut her off.

"I know but-"

"We're not talking about it anymore." He stated firmly.

".........okay." She mumbled.

"Hn."

-xxx-

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked, a hand on his shoulder. He had been sitting by a tree, alone and away from the group, for the past 10 minutes on their break.

"I'm fine." He growled.

"You don't sound like it. Tell me what happened." Sakura said, sitting down next to him.

"...fine..." Naruto mumbled. "I've been talking to Trisha... telepathy wise." Sakura's eyes widened. "I think I can talk to her because of the bond we have... but..." Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked down. "...she said she had to kiss Sasuke... or she didn't know what Orochimaru might do to her... He wants them to be together."

"Did she say why?" Sakura asked.

"I never asked her... I just got really pissed off and she was crying... then I woke up." Naruto put his head in his hands. "I think she's still..." Naruto coughed for a moment. "I think that they're together... I can tell... my..."

"A gut feeling?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. What... what should I do?"

"Naruto, I've never seen Trisha look at another guy the way she looks at you. If Orochimaru is making them do this, it's probably against Trisha's own will." Sakura said. "And besides, do you think Sasuke would ever fall in love? Really." Naruto chuckled slightly.

"I don't know. Who knows what he thinks... he might really be in love with her for all we know." Naruto said, sadly.

"Oh Naruto, knock it off. You know Trisha loves you. You shouldn't worry. If she has to pretend to flirt with Sasuke a little bit to stay alive, you should be happy about that. We'll get her back. Trust me."

"...okay. Thanks Sakura." Naruto mumbled.

"No problem Naruto." Sakura said. "But I have one quick question."

"What?"

"Can you talk to her whenever you want?" Naruto shrugged.

"It's only really been when we think about each other or when we're asleep." Sakura thought for a moment.

"Why don't you try to talk to her now?" She suggested. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Try to talk to her." Naruto took a deep breath.

'Trisha... are you there? Can you hear me?'

-xxx-

Trisha sat on Sasuke's bed, drinking a glass of wine. Sasuke was on the other side of bed, sound asleep. The whole time, she was thinking about Naruto. He was so angry at her... she could never stand her friends (Or boyfriend, for that matter) being mad at her. She had no clue as to what she should do. She thought that breaking up with Naruto would solve a few problems, but if she did, it would just cause more. Sasuke had to do something to get her out of here, or her whole relationship with Naruto was over.

"Ngh... hm..." Sasuke rolled over and faced her in his sleep. Trisha noticed his eyes were squinted, and he had a thin layer of sweat on his face. 'He must be having a nightmare...' She stared at his face for a minute, waiting to see what was going to happen. His expression calmed at bit, but she could tell he was still trapped in the nightmare. Trisha kind of felt bad for him.

_Trisha... are you there? Can you hear me?_

'Naruto?'

_Trisha, I'm really sorry. I should've believed you, and-_

'It's my fault Naruto. Stop, please.' She paused. 'I'm going to be out of here soon. Go back to Konoha.'

_What?!_

'Sasuke's going to help me get out of here. I'll probably be back in Konoha within the next week or so.'

_Trisha, are you really going to trust him?_

'I... don't know... But, I'll have to settle this for now. I promise, I'll be back.' She felt something wrap around her waist tightly, but ignored it so she could talk with Naruto.

_O-okay... And Trisha, can I ask you something?_

'Sure, Naruto.'

_Why does Orochimaru want you and Sasuke together?_

Trisha gulped. Should she tell him that she was going to be a vampyre? Would he be able to handle that or would he start having a heart attack?

'I... I'm apparently turning into... a v-vampyre...'

_A what?!_

'A vampyre Naruto. Bloodsuckers, I guess that's the word for them. It w-was what everyone in my clan was. Please, don't tell anyone. Not even-' She decided leaving the part out that she might die was a good idea.

_Trisha, I already told Sakura I was talking to you telepathically... I think I can tell her about this too. _

'Naruto... urgh... um... just... Okay fine, tell her. But no one else, okay?'

_Alright. I won't say a word to anyone else. I... um... I love you._

'I love you too. And your not still mad at me, right?'

_I, uh... no. Trisha. I could never be. Just don't do anything else with Sasuke, please._

'Okay, I promise.'

_I have to talk to Sakura now, okay? Bye._

'B-bye...'

-xxx-

Naruto's eyes flew open, only to see Sakura once more. "Did you talk to her?" She asked. Naruto nodded, then stared at her. "What did she say?"

"We have to head back to Konoha. Sasuke's going to get her out of there, and that... she's turning into a vampyre? I think that's what she said." Naruto rambled on. Sakura's eyes were wide.

"A vampyre???" She asked. Surprisingly, she was staying calm. "I thought those were just myths." Naruto shrugged.

"Apparently not." Naruto said, staring up at the sky. A brief wind blew, blowing a few leaves out of the tree he was leaning against. "How are we going to tell them we have to leave?" Sakura stared at the group. "Trisha didn't want me telling anyone else that we were talking telepathically... so..."

"I don't know." She said. "If I were you, the best thing would probably just be to tell everyone that you have been talking to her." Naruto nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He said, getting up.

-xxx-

A soft knock came from the door, and Trisha got up from the bed, walking over to it. Sasuke stirred a bit as she stood up, but stayed silently asleep. Trisha jarred the door open. "Kabuto?" She said. "What do you want?" He motioned for her to step out of the room, and she did as so, then closing the door behind her.

"...Look at your wrists..." She looked down and saw that the green marks where the chakra cuffs should be in her skin. They were blue; like normal chakra. She gave Kabuto a WTF look, and he smirked.

"Wait..." She unwrapped the bandages around her right hand, and the stab wound was now just a scar. Unwrapping her left hand, the cuts on her knuckles were healed. "That explains the medical chakra... it was healing me, right?" The thin pink scar on her cheek had disappeared, and she was sure that the mark on her back had healed. 'The cuffs don't restrain my chakra... they use my chakra against my will to help heal me faster. I wonder...' Trisha made a hand sign, and her hands zapped her, sending a shock through her body. "OW! Damn! Orochimaru is clever with this stuff isn't he?" Kabuto nodded.

"Now give me your wrists." Kabuto ordered. She rolled her eyes, and put her wrists out in front of her. Kabuto made a hand sign, then the blue chakra lines around her wrists disappeared. Trisha's widened.

"What did you do?" She asked, staring at her wrists intently.

"I removed the cuffs, permanently." Kabuto replied. "The only reason Lord Orochimaru had those put on you was so you can't use your chakra, and in the mean time, it would heal the damage done to you." She kept staring at her wrists, then looked up at Kabuto.

"Hey... um, thanks, I guess." She said with a crooked smile. Kabuto turned to walk down the hall.

"And between you and me, I wasn't even supposed to do that." Kabuto started. "It's just that Lord Orochimaru might not make it to see your turning into a vampyre. He needs Sasuke's body as soon as possible."

"He's needs Sasuke's what?" She asked, completely surprised by his comment.

"He needs his body. I'm sure an almost ranked ANBU would know what I'm talking about." Kabuto said.

"Yeah, I do, it's just that..." She started. "Didn't Orochimaru say I needed Sasuke's blood?" Kabuto nodded.

"You'll see what happens once he goes through the change." Kabuto said, walking off down the hall, leaving Trisha completely dumbfounded. She twitched slightly then opening the door to walk inside. She slammed into Sasuke.

"OW!" She said. "Oh, sorry." Sasuke didn't say a word, and just walked around her. "Hey, um... where are you going?" She asked. He didn't respond. "Sasuke?"

"Stay inside the room until I return." He said, emotionless. It was really odd for him to be doing something like this. "I'll be back in a little while." He kept walking down the hall. Trisha noticed he was carrying his sword with him, and that was DEFINATLY not a good sign. 'What is he up to?' She thought, walking back into the room, closing the door and locking it.

-XXX-

**(A/N):** WOO! SEVENTH CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! (Throws confetti up in the air) Anyway, if you have questions, don't hesitate to PM or review me about it. I did my best with this chapter, and thanks to watching MORE Shippuden, I have planned exactly what's going to happen in the upcoming chapters. Yay!!! And If you REALLY want me to update, I'm looking for at least 5 reviews here!!! I need to be cheered on for my writing!!! Alright, bye! =^_^=

-XXX-


	8. Reminiscing

**Escape**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

**Chapter Eight:** Reminiscing...

-xxx-

Trisha laid down on the bed, arms behind her head, and staring at the plain cement ceiling. "I wonder what he was up to..." She thought out loud, closing her eyes. "It's not every day that you wake up from a nightmare and leave the room with a sword." Something clicked in her brain. "HA! Maybe he's scared!" She mumbled with a smirk. Trisha opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. "Psh, yeah right. The mighty Uchiha NEVER gets scared!" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the second glass of wine, taking a sip.

"Man, I have got to stop talking to myself..."

She was SO bored, and decided that she was going to go through some of the Uchiha's stuff. 'Hm, what to go through first?' Trisha thought, glancing around the room curiously. Suddenly, she remembered that her chakra cuffs were off, thanks to the psycho almost-rapist, Kabuto. But she figured she was almost getting along with him, whether he had forced her into a kiss or not. She threw the thought from her mind. 'I guess I should see how well I can still use my chakra.' She thought.

Trisha made a hand sign, then cupped her hands together, performing a simple jutsu she had created when she was little, because she was afraid of dark. When she was little, she used to perform this jutsu in the middle of the night to make sure no one else was in the room. Yes, that's what electricity was for, but this was a lot faster than having to get up to flip on a switch or having to fiddle around in the dark looking for a lamp or a candle. When she opened her hands, she held a medium-sized ball of fire in her hands. Trisha took a huge step back, making sure nothing was in the line of fire (Haha! Irony) and blew at the flame, making it into a mini flame thrower.

You know how parents always tell you not to play with fire? Well, this was an exception.

'I haven't used this jutsu since I was 12... I can't believe it's been so long...' She closed her eyes, and started reminiscing the night her clan was destroyed for the first time in years.

-Flashback-

_I was sound asleep in my bed, and it was a calm and peaceful night, like any other. I had become a Chunin a few days ago, only studying under my father, who was now the head of my clan. I never trained with other kids, and my father was extremely strict about everything. If I made one mistake, I was slapped across the face. And considering that my dad was the head of the clan (And the strongest) that obviously hurt. My mother never really did anything about it. I kind of thought she didn't really care about me, and my dad just wanted to turn me into a fighting machine along with my 17 year old brother as well. Not exactly normal parents... _

_I stirred in my sleep. My eyes scrunched together, and I pulled my blanket close to my chest. My eyes shot open as I heard my door creak. I flew up from my bed, completely frightened and out of breath, my heart skipping every other beat._

"_Who's there...?" I called slowly. No reply, except my door opened slightly more, and I felt something fly by me, feeling the breeze made when people walk really fast or run past you. I still couldn't tell who was there. I took a deep breath, collecting what ever sanity I had left in my head, and made a hand sign, cupping my hands together._

_I released my hands, and in my palms was a glowing orange and blue flame. I could feel the heat coming off of it, but it never bothered me, being a specialty of mine. I held the flame in my palms and glanced around the room, seeing nothing. 'It's just this house... It's so old...' I thought, still slightly out of breath._

_As I was about to cup my hands and put out the flame, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jolted forward and turned around, only to see two red eyes staring back at me. From what I learned from my father, was never to look ANYONE in the eyes, so I shut them tight, then blew the fire in their face. They disappeared, which wasn't anything to be surprised at, I could sense their high level of chakra. I closed my hands, making the fire die out. As I backed up, I fell off of the bed, and hit my head hard on the ground. I hesitated with getting up, then shot up from the ground and ran down the hall toward the main hall. I tripped and and almost fell to the floor, but I put my hand down to stop me from falling, and kept running, even though I was scared out of my mind._

_I ran up to the door for the main hall, and threw it open, slamming the door tight behind me and locking it. I leaned against the door, gasping for breath. From having to train in my house non-stop, I knew that this was the safest place in the house, and virtually indestructible._

_I kept panting heavily, then relaxing against the door and slumping to the ground. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Nothing just happened..." I mumbled under my breath. "No one is in the house..." Yep, number one fear! Someone breaking in._

"_Trisha, what the hell are you doing up at this hour?!" I heard someone bellow, and when I recognized the voice, it was my father. I glanced up, and saw my dad sitting at a table with a bunch of other weird looking men, all dressed in black robes with red clouds on them. I gulped as my dad rushed over to me. _

"_Father, I'm sorry, It's just that I-" He slapped me across the face. I held back tears, and cupped my cheek. _

"_What the hell are you doing in here?!" He shouted, picking me up by the collar of my night shirt and slamming me against the door. Yes, my dad was abusive when it came to training, but he was never this bad. _

"_I saw someone in my room, I swear, I just got freaked out and panicked. I'm sorry!" I pleaded. One of the men with blond hair laughed, along with the one wearing the orange mask._

"_And this was the prodigy you were telling us about? She's just a joke." An orange haired man with piercings on his face said. "The Akatsuki doesn't need wimpy little girls that are afraid of the dark. We came here to get a strong child and train her to be apart of this organization, not to be made fun of by this undeveloped vamp-"_

"_SHUT UP!" Katsuro ordered, which was my father's name. "She's still young! You have to give her time to develop her skills!"_

"_We need her help now if we plan on continuing our-" The orange haired man started._

"_You'll just have to wait a few years! They don't develop over night!" My father shouted. The orange haired man glanced at the girl with blue hair, and they nodded at each other. Before I knew it, my father had fell to the ground, dropping me along with him. When I glanced at my father's body, all I saw was slices and stab marks, and the floor getting stained with his blood. The thing the Katsuro taught me to do that worked for this moment, was not to shed a tear. I stared at the man and woman who had just killed my father. _

"_Why did you need ME?" I asked, hands slightly shaking._

"_You'll find out in a few years, Trisha." A black haired man said. I immediately recognized the voice. It was Uchiha Itachi. The eyes I saw before in my bedroom... was Itachi. He mumbled a technique under his breath, and before I knew it, I was knocked out._

-Flashback Over-

Trisha sat down on the floor cross legged, cupping her hands together and making the fire die out. She then laid down on the hard, cold concrete floor, and closed her eyes tight. 'I wish I was awake to remember what happened after that...' She thought with a sigh. 'I just remember waking up in the Snow Village under the leader's control, and the 'Snow' Village wasn't exactly what it was cracked up to be.' It was Spring. The leader said it was thanks to four brave ninjas from Konoha, so she headed there when she was done healing from that night. She had any other place to go, so it didn't really matter. 'Before I left the leader told me that my brother, Ryota, was still alive. When I reached Konoha, I met Naruto and Lee after I enrolled into the Academy there... and they rushed up to ask me out... Haha.' I smiled, the chuckled. 'And I chose Naruto... then he took me to Ichiraku after introducing me to Sasuke.' Trisha put her arms behind her head, starting to doze off.

And a huge crash arose from a little ways away, sounding like it was coming from the indoor training area.

Trisha shot up from the floor, putting both hands behind her, holding herself up. "What the hell was that?!" She shouted.

'Idiot, what do you think it is?!' Her bad half shouted. 'Sasuke left with his sword. The sound came from the training area. Are you that stupid?!' Trisha glared at her bad half.

'Hey hey! Make peace, not war!' Her good half shouted.

'Shut the hell up.' The real Trisha and her bad half said together.

'So much for my two cents.' He good half muttered under her breath. 'Hey, why don't you go see what he's doing?!'

'That's... actually not a bad idea...' Trisha thought.

'Are you kidding?! He told you to stay inside of the room!' Her bad half shouted.

'Coming from the one who said he was too soft and would never hurt me. Hmph.' Trisha said, mentally folding her arms across her chest. She then disappeared into the training area.

-xxx-

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke shouted. Lightning flew about the room, then tearing the targets into pieces. Sasuke stood up straight, and staring out into the open, seeing a vision of Itachi. Sasuke drew his sword, then cut the vision in half. Sasuke sensed a chakra signature, and looked toward a pillar. "Come out from there." He said, leaning the blade of his sword against his shoulder. He watched as Trisha slowly stepped out from behind the pillar, a crooked smile on her face. "I told you to stay inside of my room until I came back."

"I know, but I heard the loud crash from your Chidori and decided to come see what you were up to." Trisha said, doing a front flip and landing in front of Sasuke. "Oh, and before you left the room, Kabuto-"

"Go back to the room, and stay there." Sasuke said sternly, turning for the door and sheathing his sword.

"But-"

"If you want to get out of here, keep your mouth shut and get the hell back to my room." He said. Trisha's eyes widened, then she glared at him. Sasuke turned and opened the door, intending on walking out of it. Trisha came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I really don't think you should talk to me that way, little blood donor of mine." She teased, licking her lips, curling them over her small white fangs. Sasuke glanced back, and looked at her wrist. The chakra cuffs were gone. "Oh, I'm kidding, like I'd ever really drink from you." She ran past him in the blink of an eye, stopping in the hallway and turning to face him. "Why don't you just stay here and help me train?"

"No. Go back to my room." Sasuke said, walking out of the room and down the hall.

"You're no fun..." Trisha muttered, disappearing and reappearing in front of Sasuke. "Kabuto finally takes these stupid chakra cuffs off of me and you won't help me train?" Sasuke sighed and walked around her, then paused after taking a few steps.

"Helping you get out of here is bad enough. I don't need the burden of having to train you as well." Then he walked down the hall toward Orochimaru's room, leaving Trisha there stunned. Trisha stared at him in shock, then glared. She balled her fists, turning her back and disappearing into his bedroom.

"Stupid Uchiha..." She mutter under her breath, extremely angry. "Stupid, idiotic, retarded, freaking-"

'Oh calm down!' Her bad half said, crossing her arms.

"Shut up!" Trisha shouted out loud. "You just-"

Another loud crash arose from down the hall, sounding like it was from Orochimaru's room. Trisha jumped backwards. "The hell...?" She muttered under her breath, opening the door slowly and peering out down the hall. She thought for a moment, then immediately remembering Sasuke walking down the hall toward Orochimaru's room with his sword.

'Go look, you idiot.' Her bad half muttered. Trisha glared, then walked down the hall toward Orochimaru's room, completely scared and intrigued at the same time.

-XXX-

**(A/N):** Okay, this was sort of just a random chapter, and bare with me one the next one too. I'll probably be going into more detail with stuff once... well... you'll see...

-XXX-


End file.
